Pergamino Prohibido
by Darlett
Summary: Como puede cambiar la vida de muchos al encontrar un pergamino en una viejas ruinas, sakura realiza el sello descripto en el pergamino cuando de pronto es transportada en el tiempo y a parece en el pasado, cayendo encima de cierto uchiha. Pareja MadaXSaku y MadaXSakuXIzuna y posiblemente otro.
1. Prologo

Hola!

Me paso nuevamente por la pagina para traerles un nuevo fic, esta idea nace porque me encanta la personalidad de dark sakura y ver triángulos amorosos o más que involucre a los miembros del clan uchiha ( **otros motivos para publicarte este fic es por mi cumple =)** que fue el 2 abril)

Este fanfic .es una línea paralela del tiempo, para ser más precisa esto ocurre unos 6 meses luego de concluir la misión de seducción de K.I.N.G.S.

Espero que disfruten el prologo de este nuevo fic

* * *

**Pergamino Prohibido **

**Prólogo**

Desde que termino misión de seducción he estado tan aburrida, que he decido salir del laboratorio a buscar unos ingredientes muy difíciles de conseguir para elaborar venenos y unas medicinas que me adentrado a unas montañas alejadas de la civilización, aunque hay una montaña en particular que la aldea mas acercas cree en una extraña leyenda, —que mi sinceramente no me interesa!

—He investigado el tipo de vegetación que tiene puedo encontrar una variedad insectos para bastante peligroso y plantas muy interesantes.

()()()()()()()()

—"Este semestre enviare a un grupo de kunoichi novatas para que pulan algunas de sus habilidades en el segundo laboratorio, pero que sakura y midori no las traten muy duramente". Tsuyomi estaba preparando los expedientes para ser enviados por adelantado.

()()()()()()()()()()()

La kunoichi estaba bajando de regreso a la civilización pero apenas era visible el pequeño sendero de descenso cuando de pronto el suelo se agrieta y cae a una cueva subterránea, —"lo que me falta, que fastidio", — la kunoichi hizo un jutsu de fuego y creó una antorcha

A medida que iba adentrándose en la cueva alrededor de la cueva se podía apreciar una combinación de símbolos por las paredes de la cueva.

—"Estos símbolos son antiguos datan aproximadamente de la primera guerra shinobi", toque un pequeño símbolo que no coincidía con los demás y encontré una cámara secreta que se escondía detrás de una pared, el lugar estaba cubierto por muchas telarañas, al sacudir un poco el polvo encontré dos esqueletos, —" por el largo de los huesos y el tamaño del cráneo puedo decir que era un hombre de unos 30 años, por estado y el color de los huesos, este sujeto lleva muerto más de 50 años", la kunoichi siguió revisando los restos quedaba de sus pertenencia encontró un pergamino que decía: —"misión consiste en ocultar un pergamino que contiene una técnica prohibida, si esta técnica cae manos inapropiada seria muy peligroso".

—Lo siento por ellos pero mis manos es una esas inapropiada— sonrió con malicia y continuo avanzando dentro del lugar, —"Tengo mucha curiosidad acerca esa técnica prohibida". El segundo esqueleto se trataba de una mujer y entre sus resto conseguí el protector de una aldea shinobis extinta, —al buscar por los alrededores encontré una pequeña caja de madera apenas visible ya que esta la cubría una piedra grande, al destapar la caja encontró un pergamino envuelto en un trozo de tela.

—"guardare en mi mochila el pergamino y después lo estudio con calma", luego de guardarlo la kunoichi coloca entres paredes diferente pergaminos explosivos,—"con esto sellare la cueva para siempre", realiza un jutsu de tierra que la saca de la cueva fácilmente. Por último derrumbo la cueva para que nadie más volviera encontrarla.

—"Hora de regresar al laboratorio".

()()()()()()()()

—"Vaya hace tiempo que no me asignaban kunoichi novatas para ser entrenadas",— serán 6 chicas en total me supongo, —"Supongo que yo entrenare a un equipo y sakura otro equipo dejare que ella elija".- Suspiro y continuo su camino hasta la oficina de sakura para dejar los expedientes.

()()()()()()()() En la oficina de Tsuyomi

Seis chicas de diferentes países de origen fueron entrenadas por los shinobis alumnos de tsuyomi de generaciones anteriores a esta. La pelirroja se ubico frente a ella y le fue explicando; — Queridas alumna cada una de ustedes poseen diferentes habilidades que necesitan mejorar aun mas, es por eso que dentro de tres deberán partir rumbo al segundo laboratorio la cual le he mencionado en ocasiones anteriores donde serán recibidas y entrenadas por dos de mis mejores alumnas la primera de ella es midori es la segunda al mando en el laboratorio y mi segunda alumna es Sakura líder del segundo laboratorio espero que se lleven bien con ellas y aprovechen al máximo sus enseñanzas, se pueden retirar.

()()()()()() A la mañana siguiente ()()()()()

La kunoichi estaba llegando al laboratorio y fue recibida por los shinobis de guardia y por midori.

—Buenos días sakura-sama, que tal le fue en recolección de ingredientes— pregunto cortésmente la peliverde.

—Bastante bien!, alguna novedad que necesite saber inmediatamente?— sakura estaba de buen humor asi que amablemente.

—Tsuyomi-sama nos ha enviado por adelantado los 6 expedientes de las kunoichis novata que nos asigno para entrenar.

—Aviso cuándo llegarían?—la pelirrosada se mostro interesada en el tema.

—Tardaran en llegar aquí en tres días— calculo la distancia y respondió con certeza.

—Las chicas serán distribuidas en tres por habitaciones asi que has los arreglos necesario y mas tarde me encargare de revisarlos expediente por el momento me voy a mi habitación.

—Hai como ordenes sakura-sama.

—"me voy a divertir en hacerles la vida imposible a esas pobres niñas". Al llegar a su habitación se encerró con llave y saco el pergamino prohibido que encontró, el rostro de la kunoichi estaba sorprendida a leer de que se trataba la técnica descripta en este pergamino.

—"Que interesante! Me voy divertir en grande con esto", el contenido del pergamino es una técnica para ir al pasado pero se necesitaba mucha cantidad de chakra para poder hacerla, por eso era necesario realizarla con tres personas.

* * *

**Espero sus comentarios**

**y los veo en el siguiente capitulo =)**

**bye**


	2. Pergamino 1

Hola les traje lo mas pronto posible el capitulo primer

**Pergamino Prohibido**

**Pergamino 1:**

Eran alrededor de medio día cuando una hermosa kunoichi de largos cabellos rosa, entraba a su oficina,—vamos a ver quiénes son las chicas que serán enviadas para ser entrenadas.— dijo la pelirosada mientras tomaba las carpeta.

—**Nombre:** Nozomi Kurohana

—**Edad:** 17 años

—**Tipo de sangre:** AB

—**Aldea de origen**: Iwagakure (Aldea Oculta de la Roca)

—**Rango:** Chunnin

**Transformación de la Naturaleza**

—Tierra

—Agua.

**N° de Misiones completadas:**

—**Rango B:** 4

—**Rango C:** 16

—**Rango D:** 20

—Nada mal pero necesitas a experiencia en misiones de rango B para ser entrenada por mi vamos a ver la siguiente.

—**Nombre:** Kotori Usawa

—**Edad:** 16 años

—**Tipo de sangre:** O +

—**Aldea de origen:** Konohagakure (Aldea Oculta de la Hoja)

—**Rango:** Chunnin

**Transformación de la Naturaleza**

—Fuego

—Viento

**N° de Misiones completadas:**

—**Rango A:** 2

—**Rango B**: 8

—**Rango C:** 14

—**Rango D:** 17

—Interesante chica, las facciones de su rostro se parece al de alguna mujeres de clan uchiha serás mi alumna. —Vamos a revisar la siguiente carpeta.

—**Nombre:** Ayame Fujiharu

—**Edad:** 16 años

—**Tipo de sangre:** O +

—**Aldea de origen:** Sunagakure (aldea oculta de la Arena)

—**Rango:** Chunnin

**Transformación de la Naturaleza**

—Viento

—Fuego

**N° de Misiones completadas:**

—**Rango A:** 1

—**Rango B:** 6

—**Rango C:** 14

—**Rango D:** 19

—"no eres lo bastante interesante para ser entrenada por mí, será entrenada por midori, por dejare de revisar lo expediente y me pasare por el laboratorio".

()()()()()()()()() En el laboratorio principal

Un grupo de chicas se encontraba empacando sus pertenencias…

—faltan poco días para ir a entrenar al segundo laboratorio, he escuchado un rumor la líder de ese lugar! — dijo una chica pelinegro

—Que es muy peligrosa, se dice que ha salido ilesa de al menos 30 misiones de rango S y que posee una fuerza descomunal

—Considero que los rumores siempre resultan ser muy exagerados

—Solo espero que no me toco como sensei — dijo la pelirroja

()()()()()()()

—Estuve estudiando el pergamino para una persona normal se necesitaría al menos 3 personas para realizar el jutsu, otra característica que hace referencia es ubicar en lugar donde desearías aparecer.

—Lo otro que no me queda muy claro es cuantos años se puede a llegar a retroceder en el tiempo con esta técnica.—"tendré que salir de casería para equipar con una buena cantidad de chakra"

()()()()()()()()

—"ya tengo todo preparado para recibir a las kunoichis novatas", —pobre las chicas que sean elegidas por sakura.

—Ella es la más poderosa en este laboratorio pero la más peligrosa, su estado cambiante de humor puede resultar un arma muy filosa. Es posible que esa chicas ya estén enterada de alguno de los rumores que rodean a sakura y decidan no venir a este lugar.

()()()() Al anochecer ()()()()

La apariencia de sakura era diferente su cabello y ojos eran negros como la profunda oscuridad,— "Hora de comer". Salió del segundo laboratorio sin ser vista por las kunoichis de guardia.

()()()()()()

—Si vamos a ese entrenamiento nos volveremos mas fuerte!

—Por esto tenemos que dar nuestro mejor esfuerzo!

—Tsuyomi-sama desea fuerte para que ayudemos a nuestras aldea de origen y evitemos que mas niños que huérfanos.

()()()()()()

—"comenzare los preparativos para poder largarme al pasando por un buen tiempo y para eso voy a necesitar a alguien que se haga pasar por esta por un año y para eso tengo la planta indicada para eso". Sonrió con malicia.—Regreso al laboratorio y se fue a buscar la semilla que había estado desarrollando hace algún tiempo.

—"Con esta semilla me podre escapar del laboratorio sin problema ", la kunoichi fue hasta el invernadero y planto la semilla continuo con el proceso se corto las venas de la mano izquierda, dando aproximadamente dos litro de sangre seguido de chakra.

—Para mañana a esta misma hora estará lista mi planta.

—"lo siguiente que tengo es tener una mutada de ropa más sencilla, para aparentar ser una civil".

()()()()()() Al día siguiente ()()()()()

Se levanto bien temprano y fue hasta su oficina para seguir revisando los expedientes,—"Vamos a ver los expediente que faltan y revisar los informes de los avances de los experimentos que se llevan a cabo". Abrió una de las carpetas que se encontraba en el lado izquierdo de su escritorio.

—**Nombre:** Yuzuki mizusawa

—**Edad:** 16 años

—**Tipo de sangre:** A

—**Aldea de origen:** Kirigakure (Aldea Oculta de la Niebla)

—**Rango:** Chunnin

**Transformación de la Naturaleza**

—Agua

—Rayo

**N° de Misiones completadas:**

—**Rango A:** 1

—**Rango** **B**: 8

—**Rango C**: 14

—**Rango D:** 17

—Tienes dos elementos interesantes para ser una buena kunoichi, tu serás mi segunda alumna tienes potencial para ser mi alumna, siguiente expediente!

—Nombre: Mizuki Miyamoto

—edad: 16 años

—Tipo de sangre: AB

—Aldea de origen: Kumogakure

—Rango: Chunnin

**Transformación de la Naturaleza**

—Agua

—Rayo

**N° de Misiones completadas:**

—**Rango A:** 1

—**Rango B:** 7

—**Rango C:** 14

—**Rango D:** 18

—Tienes dos elementos interesantes para ser una buena kunoichi, tú serás mi segunda alumna tienes potencial para ser mi alumna, siguiente expediente!

—Nombre: Reika kazehaya

—edad: 17 años

—Tipo de sangre: O -

—Aldea de origen:

—Rango: Chunnin

**Transformación de la Naturaleza**

—Viento

—Rayo

**N° de Misiones completadas:**

—**Rango A:** 6

—**Rango B:** 8

—**Rango C:** 12

—**Rango**** D:** 14

—"mis favoritas serán kotori, Reika y yuzuki"— ellas será mis alumnas, tomo las carpetas restante y salió de la oficina a buscar a midori.

()()()()()()()()

—Midori como van los preparativos para recibir a las kunoichis nuevas?

—Todo está listo, sakura-sama!

—Bien, aquí tienes estas chicas serán tus alumnas yo ya he seleccionado a las mías— dijo la pelirosada entregándoles las carpetas.

—solo faltan 3 días para que lleguen!— midori volvió a recordarle el día que en llegarían las nuevas alumnas.

—Gracias, eso es todo te puedes retirar!— ordeno la pelirosada.

—Hai!— realizo una leve reverencia y continuo su camino hacia los dormitorios.

—"He estado pensado al primer sitio que quiero ir cuando vaya al pasado es a konoha para arreglar algo".

Al entrar al invernadero y adentrarse mas encontró la enorme flor que había nacido de esa semilla del tamaño de un melón, nuevamente se corto las venas pero esta vez de la mano derecha su sangre caí en gran cantidad en las raíces de la flor y con la otra mano le proporcionaba chakra.

Luego de una hora la flor de abrió dejando ver una linda chica con la apariencia de la kunoichi,—"Nada mal pero yo soy más hermosa que esa muñeca", tomo la chica y coloco a un lado realizo un jutsu de fuego y quemo la flor marchita para no dejar evidencia de lo que había hecho en el invernadero. Volvió a cargar la chica y la llevo hasta su habitación donde la coloco en cama y fue realizando varias técnicas para pasarle algunos de sus recuerdos que eran necesario para sustituirla en su ausencia. Luego le dio un poco de su aliento para que su voz fue idéntica y por le otorgo chakra que comenzara a moverse.

—Durante mi ausencia te encargaras de entrenar a esas mocosas como los recuerdos que te he pasado.

—Si por alguna razón llegas a necesitar sangre en la parte de atrás del invernadero te deje varias bolsitas de sangres!

—Otra cosa más si llegas a necesitar chakra, solo podrá salir de noche fuera del laboratorio y casar prensas con chakra y solo podrás cazar a dos presas, entendiste todo lo que te dije?

—la chica asintió con la cabeza.

—Si tienes duda de lo que tienes que hacer puedes consultar mi itinerario que se encuentra escrito en encima del escritorio.

—Hai

—hora de dormir!

()()()()() A la mañana siguiente ()()()()()

Eran casi las 6 am cuando la kunoichi se levanto y despertó a su doble se bañaron, la kunoichi se vistió con un yukata azul cielo estampado con lirio blancos y sandalias. Por otro lado ayudo a vestirse a su doble resultaba ser muy torpe en vestirse.

—"me llevare un pequeño morral con lo indispensable", — metió en morral algunos instrumentos médicos, medicina, una muda de ropa y por ultimo una daga. — ya es tiempo de que me vaya sabes lo que tienes que hacer, asi que no me falles! — le ordeno a la pelirosada a su doble.

()()()()()()()()

El primer equipo de kunoichi salió del laboratorio principal

—La ruta más rápida esta— la kunoichi de cabello castaño señalo el mapa.

—Está bien, en este punto nos podemos detener a descansar —Sugirió la rubia.

—El lugar donde se encuentra el segundo laboratorio es una isla— comento la pelinegra.

—Debe poseer una seguridad aun mayor que el laboratorio principal?!— pregunto la peli castaña

—Si tiene contaron que tiene un camuflaje especial.— menciono la pelinegra

—Dejemos de hablar y apuremos el paso para llegar al primera aldea—le recordó a las demás.

()()()()()()

Sakura llego a l bosque que estaba alrededor de konoha donde antiguamente los primero clanes de konoha vivieron, la kunoichi dibujo en el suelo unos símbolos muy extraños tardo en hacerlos en unos 15 minutos comenzó a formar muchos sellos complejos lentamente ya que era la primera vez que lo iba a poner en práctica. De pronto los símbolos en el suelo comenzaron a brillar envolviéndola y dejándola ciega. Cuando la kunoichi recupero la conciencia se asunto al verse cayendo del cielo.

—"esa luz me dejo casi que ciega"...— dónde estoy?

—Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhh!...— Estoy cayendo del cielo!

—"No pierda la calma!— suspiro y comenzó a formar sello rápidamente con un gran soplido fue disminuyendo la aceleración de su caída.

—"mier... es todo lo que puedo hacer no me queda suficiente chakra", cuando a lo lejos divisó a un chico de cabello negro , —"le voy caer encima, lo siento chico", —ayudaaaaa!, puffff… pero fue demasiado tarde para que el pobre chico reaccionara.


	3. Pergamino 2

Hola! Como están?

Aquí les traigo el capítulo de esta semana espero que les guste

* * *

**Pergamino 2**

—"esa luz me dejo casi que ciega"...— dónde estoy?

—Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhh!...— Estoy cayendo del cielo!

—"No pierda la calma!— suspiro y comenzó a formar sello rápidamente con un gran soplido fue disminuyendo la aceleración de su caída.

—"mier... es todo lo que puedo hacer no me queda suficiente chakra", cuando a lo lejos diviso a un chico de cabello negro , —"le voy caer encima, lo siento chico", —ayudaaaaa!, puffff… pero fue demasiado tarde para que el pobre chico reaccionara.

—"Pobre chico lo he dejado inconsciente", lo giro boca arriba al chico y lo observo fijamente por unos instante; — "tez blanca, pelo negro, que tenía un ligero tinte azul largo hasta los hombros y llevaba el uniforme estándar del clan Uchiha"… —ehhhhhh! Es…es uchiha! — Grito sobre saltada por lo último que percibió en el chico,—"sigamos haber que otra cosa me puede ayudar a saber quien este chico del clan uchiha".— una gran camisa de cuello negro y pantalón azul con vendas alrededor de su muslo. Alrededor de su cintura, tenía un cinto que sujetaba una bolsa, probablemente contenga sus herramientas ninja.

—Se parece a sasuke!...—"Espero que no sea están malo como ese imbécil!, así que lo ayudare". Como todavía no recupera su súper fuerza producto de su monstruosa cantidad de chakra lo estaba tratando de carga de forma normal cogió uno de sus brazos y lo paso detrás de su cuello mientras que con el otro brazo lo sujetaba.

Lo cargo hasta llevarlo hasta la sombra de un árbol,—"Siempre cerca de los bosque hay un rio", se alejo por varios metro hasta que consiguió el rio; sumergió una pequeña toalla que lleva entre su yukata lo exprimió y fue de regreso donde estaba el joven uchiha inconsciente.

—"Lo siento no pensé que un viaje en el tiempo fuera tan aparatoso".—le coloco la toalla en la frente pasaron unos minutos cuando el chico abrió los ojos.

—Quien eres tú?! — pregunto el pelinegro observando a la chica atentamente.

— Me llamo Sakuya,— "usare el nombre de mi ancestra".

—Que haces en este lugar?

—La verdad es que me caí del ave el cual estaba viajando— sonrió algo avergonzada.

—Está bien!— dijo mientras se sobaba la cabeza, se coloco de pie.—Te ayudare a salir del bosque!

—Hai!.— La pelirosada camino detrás del uchiha,—"quien será este chico?".

—No te quedes atrás!— le comento el pelinegro.

Ahora ambos caminaban uno al lado de otro no paso mucho tiempo para salir del bosque. Al salir encontró la entrada del clan uchiha.

—Oni-san quien esa chica que esta a tu lado?

—la encontré perdida en el bosque la voy acompañar hasta la zona de comercios! .— dijo el pelinegro de cabello largo.

—Como quieras después nos vemos! .— dijo el otro chico.

Siguieron caminando y de pronto el pelinegro rompió el silencio, —Lo siento pero no puedo dejar entrar a desconocido donde vive mi clan.

—Tranquilo, es muy sensato en esta época donde los conflicto entre clanes pueden ocurrir en cualquier momento.— dijo la kunoichi respondió sabiamente.

—Hacia donde te diriges?— pregunto por curiosidad

—Hacia el país del arroz, pero…pero no tengo dinero para quedar a pasarla noche en alguna posada!— dijo sonroja de la pena.

—Hablare con unos conocidos de mis padres que tiene una posada en la zona, la pelirosada espero afuera de la posada mientras el chico uchiha terminaba de hablar. Vino corriendo y pronuncio.—Listo! Te aceptado recibir a cambio de ayudarlo con la posada!

—Gracias!— bajo la cabeza por la pena.—etto… etto puedo saber cómo te llamas?

—Uchiha madara.—respondió el pelinegro con una ligera sonrisa.

—"Esto…no puede ser!… he retrocedido más de lo esperando en el tiempo", — en cantada de conocerte!

—Nos vemos luego! — le dio la espalda y regreso a su clan.

Al llegar su habitación se arrojo boca arriba, que dando en shock al recordar el nombre del joven, —"Esto puede resultar bastante interesante, buscare de ganarme su confianza para luego ganarme su corazón y poder crear un juego bastante interesante para el futuro".—Una sonrisa maliciosa se poso los labios de la kunoichi.

Rápidamente había transcurrido 3 días, cada medio día el uchiha visitaba a la chica para ver cómo le iba en su trabajo.

Buenas Tardes, Sayako-san!—estaba entrado a la recepción de la posada.

Bienvenido Madara-kun, si busca sakuya esta barriendo en el patio trasero!— la amable anciana le señalo el camino hasta el patio.

()()()()()()

—"Hace tiempo que no hacia esta clase de cosas eso me recuerda a esa vieja canción de verano"…

—Futawoo futawoo taichí no futa ho…

—Kaze ho ira koo Hikari abite…

—Hoshi wa matataki mochi wa kirameku…

—Fuwa fuwa kururin...

negai komete…

….

Al finalizar la canción

—Es una bonita canción!— apareció el pelinegro detrás de ella.—Quien te la enseño?

—Mi madre cuando era niña!

—Soy huérfana, mi madre murió cuando yo tenía 10 años y mi padre cuando tenía 13 años pero ya he aprendido a valerme por mí misma, así que siempre me esfuerzo un montón para salir adelante!— dijo la peli rosada bastante animada levantando su puño hacia arriba.

El pelinegro no deja de observarla y por alguna razón le llamaba la curiosidad,—ya me tengo ir a entrenar?— dijo seriamente el uchiha.

—Gracias por venir a visitarme todas las tardes! — dijo amablemente y seguido de sonreírle cálidamente.

()()()()() **En el presente**()()()()

—"Sakura-sama hoy a estado muy callado algo que solo he visto en pocas ocasiones, también la noto un poco torpe". Continuo atendió sus responsabilidades dentro del segundo laboratorio.

()()()()()()

—"voy a esperar que pasen mas días y comenzare a cazar de noche", —Por ahora seguiré mi falsa vida, la pobre chica huérfana, "Mi primer objetivo al encontrar con uchiha madara será que se interese en mi luego buscare de acércame a su hermano". Sumergida en sus pensamientos poco a poco se fue quedando dormida.

()()()()()()

Los hermanos uchihas se encontraban cenados junto a su padre….

—Oni-san porque visitas todas las tardes a esa chica

—Es una chica interesante— dijo sin inmutar su mirada.

—Investiga esa chica, para que luego no te vayas a decepcionar

—Como diga padre! — termino su ultimo bocado y se levanto de la mesa.

—Padre, cree que madara siente algo por esa chica?— pregunto el pelinegro menor

—Solo el tiempo nos los dirá!

()()()()()() A la mañana siguiente

Una hermosa chica de cabellos rosa, se terminaba de alistar para comenzar un nuevo dia, "Te mostrare una hermosa ilusión uchiha", bajando por las escalera,—Buenos días, Sayako-san!

—Buenos días, Sakuya-chan! El desayuno ya está listo, luego de que termines desayunar puedes ir a cambiar las sabanas de las habitaciones 18 y 19—menciono la pelicastaña.

—Hai…Hai, Sayako-san!— dijo bastante animada.

Mientras desayunaba,—"probablemente a partir de aquí me comiences a vigilar", "para cerciorarse de que no soy su enemigo".

Después de lavar la vajilla subió a cambiar las sabanas de las camas de la habitación 18 y 19; —"Espero que esa estúpida muñeca no se haya metido en problema! "

—nee-chan! Ayúdanos! — aprecio un pequeño chico sollozando

Se inclino y le pregunto.— Que sucede?

—Mi gatito no puede bajar del árbol!— el chico apretaba con fuerza las manga del kimono.

—Te ayudare a rescatar el gatito! — dijo la pelinrosada le dedicouna enorme sonrisa en sus labios.

Fueron corriendo hasta el patio trasero, el gato se había subido al árbol más alto que tenía el patio trasero de la posada,—Tranquilo niño que onee-chan va a salvar el gatito!— La kunoichi se se subió al árbol, —"que fastidio tener que actuar como chica normal y tener que hacer este tipo de cosas", paso la primera, segunda, tercera y cuarta rama del árbol, era una altura bastante peligrosa. Se fue deslizando por la rama con mucho cuidado,—"en mi lejanos recuerdo de niña débil y llorona recuerdo a haber pasado por algo similar". Cuando sostuvo entre sus manos el gatito rama del árbol se partió… —"mier…", "si me lastimo tardare un día en regenerar debido a que todavía no he recuperado todo mi chakra". Cuando de pronto aparece de la nada un pelinegro y la sujeta entre sus brazos.

—No vueltas a hacer una locura como esa!

—Lo siento, madara-kun! — dijo apenada.

La pelirosada les entrego el gatito al niño.— Gracias one-chan! — luego de agradecer los niños sonrieron y se fue corriendo.

—Gracias, madara-kun! — la chica le mostro una calidad sonrisa al pelinegro,—"todavía es posible para mi mostrar ese tipo de sonrisa". El uchiha se quedo embelesado por la sonrisa de sakuya.

—Ven madara-kun vamos tomar un poco de té!— dijo bastante animada así que se atrevió a sujetarlo por la muñeca de la mano derecha y jalarlo un poco para que reaccionara.

—"Fue divertido ver tu cara maravillada por mi sonrisa"…—

Luego de beber un sorbo de té. —Sakuya, he venido a despedirme!

—se trata de alguna misión? — la chica pregunto sin rodeos.

—Sí, me tardare una semana en regresar.— respondió inexpresivamente.

—Estoy segura que madara-kun, regresara sano y salvo, yo creo en ti! — la chica se acerco al pelinegro y le dio una palmadita en el hombro.—No me meteré en problemas! — le sonríe alegremente.

Termino de beber su té, _—"Como puede creer en mi si apenas nos conocemos"._ Salió de la habitación y se en camino hasta el patio

—"Se decir en los momentos oportunos las palabras que mas deseas escuchar", "por eso para mí resulta fácil manipular los corazones de los humanos".—Cuidate madara-kun!—mientras agitaba la mano.

()()()()()()()()() En el presente ()()()()

—Sakura-sama mañana es el día en que llegan las kunoichi novatas, como será los entrenamientos?

—mmm… me parece que un equipo debería entrenar aquí en las salas de entrenamiento y otro la semana afuera del laboratorio, en las practica de laboratorio se juntaran los dos equipos y una semana le darás clases y otra yo— explico la pelirosada.

—Excelente decisión, sakura-sama! — Asintió con una leve reverencia.—"hasta hora no veo ningún tipo de maldad en sus decisiones, parece bien que sakura se comporte".

()()()()()()()()()() Dos días después

—"estoy aburrida sino esta uchiha madara a mi alrededor, aunque por otro lado me fastidia la presencia de shinobi del clan uchiha vigilándome". Acostada en su cama con la mirada fija en el techo", —"en el tiempo que llevo aquí, estado observando y escuchando en este poblado es uno de los pocos lugares neutrales donde shinobi y personas normales realizan actividades comerciales no,—"me resulta molesto tener que vivir en un lugar sin tecnología o técnicas avanzadas en medicina".

()()()()()()()()()()()

—Oni-san has decidido hacerle caso a nuestro padre en investigar quien esa chica

—Hai, me dirijo hacia el oeste lugar de origen de esa.

—Tanto te agrada esa chica!—exclamo izuna con su mirada fija en el.

—Sé que puedo confiar en ella, es todo—dijo madara con mirada casi inexpresiva.

()()()()()()() **Una semana después** ()()()()()()

—Padre he traido la información que me pediste!— arroja encima de la mesa un pergamino con información personal de sakuya.

—Nombre: Sakuya haruno

—Padres: Mei Haruno y Hikari Haruno (Fallecidos)

—Clan: Haruno

—Parientes cercanos: Hanami Haruno

—Es un pequeño clan ubicado al oeste con algunos shinobi, pero no representan amenaza para el clan uchiha, además ella iba ser vendida para pagar algunas deudas, pero de alguna forma logro escapar!

—Padre, estarás satisfecho! Con la información?! — pregunto seriamente el pelinegro mayor.

—Está bien haz lo que quieras!— su padre le dio la aprobación con mirada fría, y seguido de eso se marcho de la casa.

-el uchiha mayor subió hasta su habitación, se arrojo a la cama luego de un largo viaje de regreso,—"no voy a permitir que mi padre maneje mi vida personal"…. Poco a poco se fue quedando dormido.

_Flash Back_

_El uchiha estaba siendo rodeado por un montón de enemigo y el campo de batalla apestaba a sangre,—mierd… Una enorme oscuridad comenzaba a envolverlo_

—_Ya no quiero ver a mas miembros de mi clan morir!—aprentando con su kunai_

_Cuando de pronto…. Una suave brisa soplo y trago consigo la canción de sakuya._

_Futa wo…_

_Futa hoo.._

_Sekai no futa wo…_

_Dokomade ikko sorawo… _

_Aoite…_

_Hitomo furunoe mushimo habataki_

_Fuwa fuwa kururin!_

_El uchiha despertó de la horrible pesadilla estaba todo sudado así que se metido a bañar, mañana visitare a sakuya_

_()()()()()()()()()()() En el presente_

_Seis kunoichi recién llegando al segundo laboratorio.—Bienvenidas soy la líder del laboratorio!— la kunoichi dio acto de presencia._

—_Ha sido un largo viaje hasta aquí, espero que descansen!— sakura le dio su primera orden._

—_Chicas, sigame las acompañare a sus habitaciones! —apareció repentinamente midori,—"apartir de aquí las cosas se pondrán interesantes!"._

* * *

**_GRACIAS POR SEGUIR MIS FIC!_**

**_Gracias por dejarme sus comentarios!_**

**_Hasta el proximo capitulo!  
_**

**_ bye =)_**


	4. Pergamino 3

**Hola! aqui les traigo el capitulo de esta semana espero que les guste!**

* * *

**Pergamino 3:**

Eran las 7:30 am la kunoichis las novatas ya estaban alineadas esperando ordenes en la sala de conferencia del laboratorio.

La puerta se abrió dejando ver la silueta de sakura y más atrás la de midori,—Buenos días!

—Serán divididas en equipos a partir de este momento en lado derecho se ubicaran las chicas que voy a mencionar— dijo sakura con seriedad.

—En el lado izquierdo de la sala las chicas que mencione serán de mi equipo— intervino midori.

—A continuación la primera elegida por sakura es.— Usawa Kotori—menciono la pelirosa.

La primera del equipo de midori es.—Kurohana Nozomi

Cada una de las chicas mencionadas se ubicaron diferentes direcciones de la sala, prosigamos segundo miembro de mi equipo será.— Mizusawa Yuzuki!— la rubio dio un paso al frente y se ubico al lado de kotori.

—La segunda chica elegida para mi equipo es—Fujiharu áyame— la pelirroja se ubico al lado de Nozomi.

Mi última miembro del equipo es— Kazehaya Reika—la pelirroja se ubico a lado de yuzuki, por ultimo miyamoto mizuki se ubico en el equipo de midori.

—A partir de este momento ustedes serán el equipo S—dijo sakura con una mirada fría y llena de mucho carácter.—síganme!

Las chicas siguieron a la kunoichi en dirección a sala de entrenamiento.

()()()()()()() **En el pasado**

Ha pasado un mes desde que madara volvió de aquella misión, desde entonces nuestra relación ha mejorado un poco más.

—Buenas tardes! Sayako-san y sakuya donde se encuentra?—pregunto amablemente el pelinegro, cuando entraba a la posada.

— Buenos días Madara-kun… sakuya-chan fue al mercado unas cosas.

—Mucho de los clientes son felices cuando los atiende sakuya-chan, ella siempre es tan alegre y siempre se esfuerza mucho en ayudar a los demás.— le menciono lo importante que era sakuya.

—Gracias!— el pelinegro dio media vuelta y fue a buscarla al mercado.

—"Poco a poco me he ganado la confianza de mucho de los comerciantes de la zona, es un poco relajante no tener que ser kunoichi"—Cargaba varias bolsas con frutas y hortalizas que no podía ver el camino con claridad.

—"Después de que regreso madara dejaron de vigilarme, eso me hizo sentir mejor aunque yo lo fuera podido matar fácilmente". Cuando se tropieza y casi se le caen las bolsas pero de pronto parece cierto pelinegro.

—Ya veo porque mi hermano se preocupa por ti, eres muy torpe!—dijo sin rodeo izuna.

—Claro que no, tu hermano se preocupa más por ti que de mí!— dijo sakura mientras apartaba el rostro hacia un lado.

—No exageres! Yo siempre entreno un montón para cuidarme por mí mismo y no se una carga para mi hermano.— Respondió con franqueza el pelinegro. Tomo algunas de las bolsas que sostenía la chica para ayudar a cargar.

—Eres un buen hermano, porque puedes entender el peso que lleva tu hermano!— dijo tiernamente la chica, mientras caminaba a su lado.

Al llegar a la posada se llegaron hasta la cocina para dejar la bolsas,—Me voy!— trato de salir de lugar lo más pronto, porque se sintió un poco incomodo.

—Espera no te vayas, toma un vaso de limonada!— la peli rosada le sujeto la muñeca.—Es lo minimo que te puedo ofrecer después de haber ayudado a traer las bolsas! — dijo gentilmente y deja de sujetar al uchiha.

—Bueno si es, solo un vaso de limonada, está bien!— se sentó en uno de los banco de la cocina.

—"Izuna parece un poco antipático pero no es mala persona".—Toma aquí tienes!— le entrego el vaso frio de limonada.

—Ojala yo fuera tenido un hermano mayor o una hermana mayor a lo mejor no fuera tenido que pasar por lo que tuve que pasar!— de pronto la mirada de la pelirosada se entristeció.

—Los hermanos se tiene que cuidar los unos a los otros, así que estoy segura que tu cuida de madara-kun cuando van alguna misión!—la kunoichi se acerco a él y le acaricio ligeramente el cabello. Izuna se sonrojo ligeramente así que bajo la cara, termino de beber la limonada y se paró de inmediato.

—Ya…ya me voy!... y gracias por la limonada!— salió nervioso de la posada.

Muy cerca el pelinegro mayor vio la escena…

Después de que se marcho izuna se puso a lavar y cortar las hortalizas para el almuerzo, —"Todo los uchihas son muy parecido, todos lucen muy frio y duros en el exterior pero en realidad puede ser agradables personas". Por estar distraída en sus pensamientos se corto el dedo.—Auchu!— Salio un poco de sangre de la herida.

—Como siempre eres muy torpe sakuya!—apareció de pronto madara.

—Claro que no lo soy!— la chica se enojo y trato de golpearlo en el pecho con la misma mano que tenía el dedo herido, pero el sujeto la mano y la obligo a meter el dedo en agua.– auch!

—Donde tienes la Curitas?—pregunto el pelinegro

—Están por aquí sígueme!— los dos chicos se acercaron al estante que estaba en el pasillo, —En esa gaveta señalo la chica. El pelinegro destapo la caja y le coloco una curita. — Así está mucho mejor! — una mirada serena reflejaba el uchiha.

La kunoichi se sonrojo,—"tonto no debiste hacer eso, ese tipo de cortes se me cura rápidamente".—Gracias!

—Etto…etto madara-kun! Porque no te quedas a almorzar? —pregunto un poco nerviosa.

—Está bien!— respondió con una ligera sonrisa.

—Entonces quédate aquí sentado mientras preparo todo!— la pelirosada comenzó a moverse de un lado a otros hasta tener todo listo. El uchiha se sentó en uno de los banco de la cocina, y sus oscuros ojos no perdida ningún detalle de los movimientos de la chica.

—"_las chicas de mi clan no se me acerca les doy miedo, pero con sakuya es diferente puedo ser quien soy"._

()()()()()()()()()

—Antes comenzar el entrenamiento hagamos una presentación!—dijo sakura

Era una chica de piel ligeramente morena, cabello rubio muy claro corto hasta los hombros y ojos grises, su vestimenta era una blusa roja, con un short negro, sandalias y por ultimo llevaba guantes negros y un lazo atado en muslo derecho.

—Me llamo Yuzuki mizusawa

—Vengo de la aldea kirigakure

—Me gusta la comida vegetariana y arreglos florales

—Mis colores favoritos son: Rojo, blanco y negro

Mi sueño: ser una gran doctora

Lo que más odio es la lluvia y las personas egoístas.

—Gracias Yuzuki!... siguiente!

La próxima en presentarse era una chica de tez blanca, cabello negro azabache largo hasta la mitad de la espalda, ojos negros como la noche. Su vestimenta era un leggins negros tipo pescador, una blusa de corte chino de color negro y un bordado dorado con detalles rojos y usas botas altas negras.

—Me llamo Kotori Usawa

—Provengo de la aldea Konohagakure, y tengo descendencia del clan uchiha

—Me gusta el ramen y el curry

—Mis colores favoritos son: dorado, rojo y negro

—Mi sueño es ser la capitana de un escuadrón anbu

—Lo que más odio son las personas que no se esfuerzan en lograr sus metas, y odio los insectos!

—Gracias, kotori!—"En esta chica puede ser útil para otras cosas".

_()()()()()()() _

En la mesa sentado se encontraba comiendo sayako y su esposo sentado frente a ella, sakuya estaba sentada frente a madara.

—Me alegro mucho que te hayas quedado almorzar con nosotros!—dijo el esposo de sayako

—Chicos ustedes, ustedes se llevan también con tan solo tener un mes de haberse conocido—menciono la pelicastaña.

—quiero saber muchas cosas mas de madara-kun!— lo dijo bastante entusiasmada.

—Yo solo espero que no te metas en problemas!— su tono de voz sonó preocupado.

En ese momento la pareja y sakuya se echaron a reír, —Eso va estar un poco difícil madara!— dijo hiro.

Después de terminar de comer el señor hiro regreso a la recepción de la posada, mientras sayako estaba revisando las habitaciones. Por último sakura lavaba los platos y el uchiha ayudaba a secarlos.

—"Cuando estuve viva solo conocí el lado cruel de los uchihas, pero aquí todo es un poco diferente"…Una pequeña lagrima surco sus mejillas.

—Que sucede sakuya? —pregunto sorprendido al ver el rostro ligeramente triste de la pelirosada.

—No es nada,—"a veces pregunto cómo sería mi vida sino me fuera enamorado de uchiha sasuke",—Vino a mi mente un viejo recuerdo!..—de nuevo las lagrimas se hicieron presente en los hermosos ojos jade de la chica.

—Ahora nos tienes a nosotros! Y estamos aquí para ti!— el uchiha apoyo una mano en su hombro.

—"tonto no me digas esa clase de cosas!... yo soy un monstruo, no merezco tu apoyo"…— comenzó a sollozar mas fuerte hasta que no resistió mas y abrazo al pelinegro. El correspondió a su abrazo_,—"En el exterior siempre intenta ser fuerte pero por dentro es frágil como es cristal"._

()()()()()()()()() **En el presente**

La ultima chica miembro del equipo S, su aspecto físico era de tez blanca, cabello rojizo largo hasta la cintura y estaba recogido con un listón de cinta negro, ojos grises, su atuendo era un top rojo y encina lleva un chaleco abierto color azul lleva puesto un mini short negro con medias de raya rojas y negra, botas negras hasta la rodillas, protectores en la manos y por ultimo una katana corta.

—Soy Reika Kazehaya

—Provengo de la aldea Kumogakure

—Me gusta cantar y tocar guitarra, mi comida favorita es el curry

—Mis colores favoritos son: Azul, rojo y negro.

Mi sueño: es tener mi propia aldea— dijo con arrogancia justo cuando cruzaba los brazos

—Gracias Reika!

—Solo falto yo!— la pelirosada dio un paso al frente.

—Soy Sakura Haruno

—Aldea de la cual provengo no es asunto de ustedes—su mirada se volvió fría.

—Me gusta cumplir las misiones más peligrosas que existen—la peli rosada sonrió con malicia

—Mi color favorito es el negro y rojo

—deje de tener sueños hace tiempo, mi plan a futuro es destruir la vidas de de aquellos que alguna vez me menos preciaron en el pasado.—puso bien claro cuál era su objetivo en mente.

—Es todo lo que necesita saber de mi por ahora!

—Durante un buen tiempo trabajaremos en la debilidades de cada una para buscar de corregirlas!—les comento la kunoichi mostrando seriedad.

_()()()()()** 2 semanas después**_

—Comenzó la temporada de lluvia, —"odio cuando llueve, solo me trae dolorosos recuerdos". En esa época del año no había muchos clientes, "solo he ido a cazar una sola vez!"…— hace dos semana que madara se marcho a cumplir una misión.

—"No puedo conformarme solamente con ganarme el corazón del uchiha más poderoso del clan".

Y continuo lloviendo por tres días seguidos, todos los habitantes del pueblo ayudaron subir las barreras del canal donde pasaba el rio_. Seguía siendo muy peligroso para la otra mitad de la población que vivía después del puente ya que este estaba muy debilitado, así que se dio la orden de evaluar la los habitantes._

—"_Odio la lluvia nunca he tenido un buen recuerdo estado debajo de ella, solo he experimentado dolor"— Y tal vez esta lluvia no sea la excepción.—susurro con tristeza._

_()()()()()()()_

—Regresemos a casa, tengo un mal presentimiento, "Tienes muchos días lloviendo"— le dijo el uchiha mayor a su hermano que se encontraba a un lado del.

* * *

**Gracias por leer y comentar en mi fic!**

**Nos vemos el proximo capitulo!**

**Chao! =)**


	5. Pergamino 4

**Hola a todos,**

**Aquí les traigo el capítulo de esta semana pienso aclarar alguna de las preguntas que realizo darkzuryan.**

**Si leo el manga y consulto en wiki naruto  
**

**Las edades que comprenden a los personajes:**

**Uchiha madara 20 años**

**Uchiha Izuna 18 años**

**Haruno Sakura 19 años (aunque para mi dark sakura el tiempo transcurre más lento de lo normal).**

* * *

**Pergamino 4**

—No me digas que otra vez es por sakuya se habrá metido en problemas! —menciono izuna con cara de fastidio.

Pasaron unas tres horas hasta que llegaron a su clan,— aquí tiene el informe de los resultado de la misión. Después discutimos los detalles por ahora tengo que volver a salir.— desaprecio en una cortina de humo.—El pelinegro mayor.

Llego lo más rápido que pudo a la zona neutral de comercio,—Menos mal que llegaste madara-kun, sakura está ayudando a evacuar a los habitantes del otro lado del puente que está a punto de ser llevado por la crecida del rio, —sayako explico la situación que se encontraba la aldea.

—Ya falta poco para terminar de evacuar a los habitantes, "Pero no debo usar mis jutsu para alterar el pasado".

—No puedo irme sin mi bebe!— grito una señora alterada con los nervios destrozados.

—donde está su bebe?— pregunto la pelirosada acercándose mas asi la mujer.

—yo vivo a cuadro casas de aquí, por favor salva a mi bebe!— la señora le suplico a la joven pelirosada.

—yo lo traeré no se preocupe!— la chica se dio media vuelta y echo a correr en dirección de la casa donde vivía la señora.

—"soy una tonta por tratar de salvar gente que debería de estar muerta", —consiguió al bebe aun dormido en una pequeña cesta tejida, corrió con mucho cuidado de no lastimar al bebe que aun dormía.

Del otro lado del puente estaba esperando madara a que regresara sakuya, pero las bases del puente estaban por desplomarse.

—"madara-kun regresaste"… al llegar a la mitad del puente la madera del puente se dio,—"puede que me golpe y traje mucha agua, pero no moriré",— asi que sakuya arrojo al bebe con todas sus fuerza hacia donde estaba madara-kun. Cayó con brusquedad en el agua.

—"_No te dejare que muera!", atajo el bebe y se lo entrego a su madre seguido de eso realizo varios sellos con gran rapidez y creó una burbuja de agua logrando sacar a sakuya inconsciente._

_El uchiha la acostó en el suelo y reviso sus signo vitales,—"mier… no respira", _le Inclina la cabeza de la chica hacia atrás y levanta el mentón. Coloca una mano sobre la frente y apretar la nariz con el pulgar y el índice. Con la otra mano, abrir la boca y levantar el mentón.

Inspiro normalmente, seguido se inclina hacia la sakuya y cubre totalmente su boca con la suya. Luego soplar en la boca de la víctima hasta que el pecho se infle. Sopla lentamente y regularmente el aire en la boca de la chica verificando que su pecho se infla. Cada insuflación duro cerca de 1 segundo_.—"no me dejes tonta te necesito"._

Sakuya no reaccionaba…

El uchiha realizo ciclos de masaje cardíaco y respiración boca a boca durante un minuto, el uchiha comenzó a desesperarse, al notar como la piel de a kunoichi se notaba mas palida.

—"_No me dejes por favor!"_

—Te necesito!—le susurro al oído, mientras abrazaba su cuerpo.

En ese momento la chica comenzó a toser y a expulsar el agua de los pulmones, segundos después abrió los ojos, — yo también necesito a mi lado— su voz apenas oíble alcanzo el uchiha. El uchiha cargo entre sus brazos la pelirosada y la llevo hasta su habitación. La señora sayako se encerró en la habitación para cambiar de ropa sakuya, luego de algunos minutos dejo pasar a madara se acerco hasta su cama.

—Lo siento madara-kun, te hice preocupar mucho esta vez —una leve sonrisa se poso en los labios maltratos de la kunoichi.

—Tonta me tenias muy preocupado, no lo vuelvas hacer!— cayo de rodilla y en acto reflejo la abrazo.

—Lo siento, madara-kun!—"tengo una acelerada regeneración y un sello en la espalda que no me dejaran morir aunque a veces quisiera, es debido a eso que no me importa ponerme en peligro".— se inclino poco a poco hacia adelante y posar un suave beso en la mejilla del uchiha.

El uchiha se quedo a cuidarla toda la noche hasta que en algún momento se quedo dormido.—Gracias por salvarme!— sonrió tiernamente, luego lo cubrió con una manta.

()()()()()()()()() **En el presente**

El equipo de midori estaba a las afuera del laboratorio,—antes de comenzar cualquier entrenamiento, cada una se presentara….mmm haber tu serás la primera!— midori señalo a pelirroja.

—Que fastidio!, pero está bien!— suspiro y dio un paso al frente.

—_Soy áyame fujiharu_

—Provengo de la aldea Sunagakure

—Me gusta cantar y mi comida favorita es el onigiri

—Mis colores favoritos son: rojo y negro.

—Mi sueño: es especializarme ninjutsu médicos y venenos.

—"Creo que te vayas a llevar muy bien con sakura en las practica de laboratorio, tienes un aire de arrogancia que no me agrada".— Gracias áyame, siguiente!

—Soy Nozomi Kurohana

—Provengo de la aldea Iwagakure

—Mi comida favorita es el Teriyaki

—Mis colores favoritos son: Azul, negro y morando

—Mi sueño: ser la capitana de un escuadrón anbu.

—_Soy Mizuki Miyamoto _

—Provengo de la aldea Takigakure

—Mi comida favorita es el Curry

—Mis colores favoritos son: Blanco, Marrón, Rojo y Negro

—Mi sueño: ser la capitana del escuadrón medico.

_La ultima en presentarse del equipo m fue la capitana_

—_Midori Kentaro_

—Provengo de la aldea Kusagakure ("Aldea Oculta de la Hierba")

— No tengo ninguna comida favorita en especial

—Mis colores favoritos son: Verde, azul y Negro

—Mi sueño es casarme con un buen shinobi y formar una familia.

Luego de terminada las presentaciones el equipo M comenzó su calentamiento,— Chicas tendremos un pequeño combate contra mí y pelearan de una en una.—ordeno la peli verde.

—Hai!— respondieron todas al mismo tiempo.

()()()()()()() **Pasado **- **4 días después** -

—"Revisando como están las cosas puedo decir que he retrocedido aproximadamente 90 años en el tiempo, llegue en los últimos años de este periodo oscuro que tuvo el mundo shinobi antes de que se formara el sistema de aldeas. Y la paz retornara al mundo por algunos años".

—"Si mis cálculos son correctos falt años para que la de konohagakure sea fundada, y en este tiempo madara perderá a su padre y luego a su más preciado hermano izuna. Cuando izuna muera llevare acabo el tercer paso de mi plan por ahora solo puedo continuar fortaleciendo mis lazos con madara, para que se enamore de mi y pueda controlar su oscuridad".—Sakura parpadeó, como si saliera de un trance.

Después de mi accidente el sol salió y ya me encuentro de maravilla, aunque esta mañana vi un poco sonrojado a madara,—"Es mi culpa seguramente pesco un resfriando así que después lo buscare para entregarle una medicina".

()()()()()()**Presente **

Sakura se encontraba llevando a cabo combate de entrenamiento, solo se les tenia permitido usar debilidades para atacar.—"a estas mocosas aun le faltan mucho dolor que sentir antes poder superar sus debilidades"— la kunoichi esquiva fácilmente cada uno de los ataque de tajitsu de las chicas.

Luego de dos horas de un combate taijitsu,—Esto fue muy aburrido! Pongamos un poco más serios la dejare que usen ninjitsu.—"Si la verdadera sakura estuviera aquí la les fuera dado un escarmiento que las fuera dejando severamente traumatizadas".

()()()()()()

—-"Rayos se me hizo tarde!", la chica hecho a corre hacia el bosque cuando se topo con izuna por el camino.

—Vaya que hace la chica problemática por este lugar!—levanto una ceja

—Viene a entregarle algo!

—Todavía sigue entrenando, será mejor que regreses!

—No quiero, yo lo esperare todo el tiempo que sea necesario!

—Bueno continua por este camino y lo encontraras, yo me voy!

—"idiota no necesito tu ayuda"—Gracias!

El uchiha solo pudo continuar con su entrenamiento por dos horas, la fiebre y el cansancio, hicieron que perdiera el conocimiento. Pero la kunoichi lo sostuvo justo a tiempo, "sabía que esto iba a suceder por eso vine". La kunoichi invocó a dos planta para un escaneo del área, "tengo que cerciorarme de que nadie me vea utilizando jutsu", cuando todo era seguro, realizo varios sellos y desaparecieron entre pétalos negros.

La kunoichi con una técnica de tele trasportación llego hasta el balcón de su habitación, lo cargo como pudo y lo acostó boca arriba en su cama. Se acerco hasta el baño y preparo un recipiente con agua y fue de regreso hasta la habitación, busco el mismo pañuelo y lo sumergió en el precipite y exprimió el pañuelo, —"Siempre te esfuerzas para ser el mejor para proteger a tu hermano y los miembros de tu clan, tantos los amas?".

—"sabes el amor excesivo a veces no es valorado por los demás y terminas siendo al interpretado"…—por favor no te sobrepases entrenando!— le susurro al oído.

* * *

**Les agradezco de todo corazon a mis dos files lectoras:**

**Sakura Sayouri**

**darkzuryan**

**Por sus comentarios!**

**Las espero en el siguiente capitulo!**

**bye chicas! =)**


	6. Pergamino 5

**Hola!**

**Bueno en este capitulo he desarrollado un poco mas la parte del presente, y le estoy mostrando una de las parte mas esperadas entre saku x mada espero que le guste tanto como mi .**

**Gracias darkzuryan, por ser mi fiel lectora.**

**Gracias Sakura Sayouri, por ser una Super Seguidora de Dark Sakura y a los fic relacionados.**

* * *

**Pergamino 5**

Pasaron varias horas ya está oscuro, cuando recupero la conciencia el uchiha…

—"Estaba entrenado y después me desplome"…—donde estoy?—pregunto desconcertado el uchiha.

—Está en mi habitación, con ayuda te he traído hasta aquí, pero debes descansar hasta mañana todavía sigue con fiebre.—la chica estaba a su lado cuidado

—Me preocupe al verte al medio día sonrojado, asi que me llegue hasta donde entrenabas…Fue mi culpa de que enfermeras!— dijo apenas con una mirada quebradiza,—"Me cuidas tanto de que a veces puedo olvidarme de que soy una despiadada kunoichi".—Ahora que has despertado puedo traerte la cena, ya regreso!—La chica se levanto de la silla y le daba la espalda al pelinegro, cuando la sujeto por la mano.—Que sucede madara-kun?— retrocedió y se acerco a la cama para girarse a verlo. Fue cuando el uchiha se acerco su rostro a hasta la mano de la chica y le dio un tierno beso en la mano.—Gracias!

Sakuya estaba sonrojada antes déjame muestra de afecto por parte del uchiha,—ya regreso!— esta vez salió corriendo de la habitación, luego de cerrar la puerta y alejarse un poco—"Falta poco para que uchiha madara me declare su amor, pero yo soy un demonio con apariencia de muñeca". Termino de bajar a la cocina a buscar la cena.—"planeo hacer el futuro más divertido trayendo a estos dos hermanos uchihas a mi manera".— sonrió con malicia.

Luego de pasar varios minutos la peli rosada subió una bandeja con un plato de sopa, el pelinegro se sentó en la cama y comenzó a comer su cena,—Luego de comas tu cena debes tomarte esta medicina y volver a dormir un poco mas.—Le sugirió la chica.

—Hai—asintió levemente mientras continuaba comiendo,—"esta sopa está muy sabrosa".—La pelirosada retiro la bandeja y la coloco en el escritorio de la habitación, seguido le entrego dos pastilla y un poco de agua para que pasara la medicina, no dudo en tomárselas y volvió acostarse a la cama.

—"Vaya me sorprende lo obediente que se aportado espero que así sea para todo lo que yo quiera". —Estaré cerca si me necesitas!— dijo gentilmente.

()()()()()()()Presente

En otro lugar de mundo una pelirroja de ojos morados observaba fijamente una fotografía que estaba guardada en un viejo diario,—"Te echo de menos vieja amiga, espero que algún día me perdones por dejar que tu hija se convirtiera en un demonio".—Tsuyomi pestaño y salió de su trance y regreso la foto al diario.

—Solo espero que sakura no les haga pasar un infierno a esas chicas.—dijo con resinación

()()()()()()()

Eran alrededor de las una de la manaña la joven pelirosada observaba el tranquilo paisaje que percibía atreves del balcón de su habitación,—"Bueno ya le baje la fiebre, con mi medicina ya mañana estará curado, por ahora lo que me preocupa es que realice esta técnica de tele transportación y eso me consumió bastante chakra, tendré que salir a cazar mañana en la noche".— Luego de unos minutos la haruno comenzó a cantar en voz moderada aquella canción….

_**Futawo futawoo… **_

_**Taichi no futa ho… **_

_**Kaze ho ira koo… **_

_**Hikari abite… **_

_**Hoshi wa matataki… **_

_**Mochi wa kirameku… **_

_**Fuwa fuwa kururin… **_

_**Negai komete… **_

_**Futa wo futa hoo… **_

_**Sekai no futawo… **_

_**Dokomade ikko… **_

_**Sorawo aoite… **_

_**Hitomo furu noe… **_

_**Mushimo habataki… **_

_**Fuwa fuwa kururin… **_

_**Omoi nosete… **_

_**Fuwa fuwa kururin… **_

_**Ashita wa kitto… **_

_**Fuwa fuwa kururin… **_

_**Sorani todoku… **_

Después terminar de cantar la melodía sintió de repente unos brazos que la envolvía detrás de ella…—Sakuya… me gustas! — le susurro al oído el uchiha había despertado debido a la melodía.

—"No puede ser! El me ha dicho que le gusto más rápido de lo que me esperaba",— la kunoichi se giro y correspondió con el tierno abrazo.—Se mi novio?!— menciono el uchiha.

—"Hasta hora te ha gustado bastante mi roll de niña tonta y buscadora de problema",—Claro que si madara-kun! — luego mostro una hermosa sonrisa.

—Debes de estar cansada porque no te vienes acostar en la cama conmigo, te prometo que me voy a comportar!— dijo el uchiha levemente sonrojado.

—"A mí no me importa en lo absoluto pasar al siguiente nivel de una relación, cuando lo hagamos te volverás adicto a mí con suele pasar con todo los hombres".— Yo duermo para un este lado de la cama .— señalo la pelirosada.

—Está bien! —afirmo el uchiha, sonriendo suavemente.

—"hacer una técnica de tele transportación me consume mucho chakra, si no puedo reponer comiendo chakra debo dormir un poco".

Al mañana siguiente la kunoichi luego algunos segundos de abrir los ojos se sorprendió al ver el rostro del uchiha muy cerca de ella,—"sus pestañas se ven aun más largas de cerca y su cabello negro es muy bonito".— estiro su mano para acariciar el mecho de cabello que le caída en el lado derecho del rostro, lo acaricio suavemente y en ese instante se despertó.

—Te desperté?!—pregunto la kunoichi

—No, Buenos días sakuya!— dijo educadamente el pelinegro que presta atención a la expresión de sakuya.

— Buenos días madara-kun! – dijo sonriendo alegremente.

—Me gusta tu cabello…déjalo crecer!—le dijo abiertamente la kunoichi, esperando la respuesta del uchiha.

—luces aun más bonita con el cabello suelto, sakuya déjalo crecer! — fue la respuesta que dio el uchiha.

—"me agrada este uchiha, no es como el idiota de sasuke que nunca me dio ni un elogio acerca de mi cabello, y recuerdo que cuando vivía en konoha lo cuidaba mucho para que sasuke se fijara en él pero nunca lo hizo el imbécil".— Entonces prometamos que dejaremos crecer nuestros cabello! — dijo la kunoichi mientras le mostraba el dedo meñique.

—Está bien! — respondió de forma espontanea.

Cruzaron y unieron sus dedos meñiques para sellar la promesa.—"que divertido es hacer es tipo de promesas a estas alturas de la vida". —Bajare a preparar el desayuno, te quedaras a desayunar?.—lo miro tiernamente para convencerlo de quedarse.

—Todavía es temprano así quedare!—respondió el uchiha

—"es divertido jugar a los novios",—Te preparare algo realmente delicioso!— dijo con bastante entusiasmo, se paró de la cama, recogió su cabello con una cola alta se acomodo el kimono y bajo hasta la cocina".

—"recuerdo que siempre que estaba de buen humor preparaba panquecas".—Le prepare unas ricas panquecas.

**()()()()()()()PRESENTE**

—_Katon: Hōsenka Tsumabeni.— Una lluvia shuriken incendiario._

—_Suiton: Taihōdan, _lanza un potente y enorme chorro de agua desde su boca que va a una muy alta velocidad y con gran presión dejando fuera de circulación los shuriken de kotori.—"no soy sakura pero ella me dejo a cargo y debo cumplir mi trabajo".—la kunoichi desapareció y apareció detrás de kotori dejando la inconsciente.—"ahora solo faltan dos". Desapareció y fue a buscar a yuzuki que se encontraba escondida.

—"mocosa cree que con esconder tu presencia es suficiente, la mayoría de los shinobi de alto nivel tiene varias formas de rastrear a sus enemigo". Apareció detrás de yuzuki se inclino y le dio una patada baja dándole en la parte de atrás de la rodilla.

La chica callo de rodilla y en ese momento la pelirosada la estrangulo por la espalda dejando inconsciente.—"yuzuki le falta mucho que aprender, solo falta una".—La kunoichi desaprecio.

()()()()()()()

Pasaron unos 15 minutos cuando la pelirosada regreso a la habitación con una bandeja con dos platos cada uno con una torre de 5 panquecas con un toque de miel y trocitos de fresa, lechosa y manzana más dos vasos de jugo de naranja.

—Te traje un delicioso de desayuno, una de mis especialidades! — dijo sonriendo

—Es la primera vez que la veo!— comento el uchiha.

El uchiha probo un pequeño trozo…—"delicioso primera vez que pruebo algo como esto".— delicioso!

—Sabia que te iba gustar!— Dijo bastante entusiasmada mientras se lleva un trocito de panquecas,—"bueno esto será un secretico entre nosotros dos aun nadie en esta época de lea ocurrido hacerla".

Comieron en silencio,—Gracias por el desayuno, nos vemos mañana!— por ultimo antes de marcharse le dio un suave y dulce beso a la chica, luego desaparecer en una cortina de humo.—"A veces me pregunto qué demonios! Le vi de al imbécil de sasuke, cuando todos uchihas que me cruzado saben cómo tratar a su chica".—la pelirosada se reprochaba alguno de sus errores del pasado.— recogió los platos y los vasos y bajo hasta la cocina para luego comenzar hacer su queseares en la posada.

()()()()()**Presente**

—"Creo que Reika es la fuerte del grupo espero que sea un poco más interesante que las otras dos mocosas". Apareció por encima de reika, la pelirroja escapa del alcance y desenvaina su katana y luego salta a atacar a sakura, que logra esquivar sin problemas.—Pon un poco mas de empeño en atacarme reikaaaa-chan! — lo dijo un tono irónico, seguido de eso realizo tres sellos y por ultimo le dio un pequeño golpe a la tierra con el tacón de su bota,—"Te he preparado una sorpresa".

La peli rosada detuvo con una sola mano la katana, uso su fuerza para desarmarla,—"siguen siendo muy fácil". Comenzaron un combate taijitsu reika estaba siendo forzada a usar su máximo potencial, en el momento que dejara una abertura muy evidente le pasaría lo mismo que su dos compañeras.

—Está mucho mejor reika-chan!— dijo sakura sonriendo sínicamente.

—sakura-sensei no pienso dejarme derrotar tan fácil con mis compañera!— dijo la pelirroja con la respiración agitada, seguido dio un salto hacia cuando piso nuevamente el suelo una enredaderas mientras forzaba para salir más se enredaba los cuerpo la hierba, fue cuestión de minutos de que la pelirroja quedara totalmente sujetada por la planta.

—Haber mocosa! No seas tan creída solo eres un poco mejor que tus compañeras, yo las entrenare para que al menos puedan darme un golpe, te queda claro!—dijo sakura con una voz seria y mirada afilada, seguido de eso la kunoichi le apretó con la mano las mejillas a la pelirroja para que abriera la boca y comenzó a drenarle chakra por unos minutos,—"Sakura estaría orgullosa de mi, al demostrarle a estas mocosas quien la que manda en este lugar!". Después de comer,—Esto todo por el día hoy!—le dio un pequeño golpe detrás del cuello para dejarla inconsciente.

()()()()()()()()

De regreso el equipo M…— Fue muy divertido ver todo el esfuerzo que pusieron al tratar derrotarme, descanse bien y mañana en la mañana deberán asistir a la primera práctica en el laboratorio, no olviden traer su bata blanca y su lentes de protección llegue a las 7:30 am.— dijo sonriendo gentilmente,—"esta niñas aun le falta mucho camino que recorrer para llegar a mi nivel".— pufff!— la peli verde desapareció en una cortina de humo.

—Esa zorra me patio muy duro!— áyame fue la primera romper el silencio.

—Sabia que esto no iba ser tan fácil pero nos dio una buena paliza! –agrego mizuki justo cuando cruzaba los brazos.

—Estoy segura que midori-sensei se contuvo, tu vimos varia aperturas en nuestro ataque no está sincronizados totalmente.—menciono nozomi.

—Cuando seamos más fuerte le devolveré el golpe que medio! — dijo furiosa la pelirroja.

—Por ahora regresemos a nuestra habitaciones! —sugirió mizuki.

()()()()()()() **2 horas después**

Después de un largo día de entrenamiento el equipo S regresan a descansar…

—Chicas mañana las espero a las 7:30 am en la entrada de los laboratorios, para su primera práctica, recuerden no olvidar sus bata blanca y sus lentes de seguridad!... Hasta mañana! — dijo sonriendo sínicamente la pelirosada para luego desaparecer en una cortina de humo.

—Esa bruja nos hizo pedazo tan fácilmente en el primer día de entrenamiento! – dijo enojada Reika mientras golpeaba la pared.

—No somos tan fuerte como ella, pero tan bien fallamos como equipo porque cada una ataco por su cuenta! — menciono kotori, aceptado su derrota.

—Yo soy la más débil del equipo, no soy tan fuerte y veloz como reika-chan, tampoco soy tan inteligente como tu kotori-chan! — dijo sollozando la rubia.

—resistiremos su entrenamiento y nos volveremos aun más fuerte que ella! Asi que no llores! — dijo reika acercándose a yuzuki y le coloco una mano en el hombro derecho.

—Yo también creo que es posible derrotarla si trabajamos en equipo! — kotori recupero el ánimo y apoyo su mano en el hombro de la rubia.

—Si todas estamos de acuerdo! Juntas derrotaremos a sakura-sensei!... siii— gritaron juntas las tres chicas. Después de eso regresaron a su habitación compartida.

—"Vaya vaya yo no soy su verdadera enemiga yo solo tengo una tercera parte de su poder del poder de sakura, pero será muy divertido ver a estas mocosas soportar mi infernal entrenamiento". — sonrió con malicia.

()()()()()()()()()()()**Pasado – dos semana después -**

—"Como me fuera gustado tener un uchiha como él, cuando estaba viva sin duda fuera tenido un montón de maravilloso recuerdos, porque se preocupa por mí, porque le gusta mi sonrisa, porque le gusta mi cabello, porque me ama y siempre saca tiempo para vernos, y creo que con el tiempo me contaras su cosas. Con ese tipo de cosas se puede llegar a disipar la oscuridad que tengas en ese momento, pero conmigo no aplica, porque yo abone mi humanidad cuando jure a la rosa negra".

—"Y no como el imbécil de sasuke, que el muy cretino solo siguió el camino de la venganza sin investigar los hechos acerca de la masacre de su clan… sabes a veces las cosas no son como parecen, es por eso que yo no me fio de las palabras prefiero indagar en los recuerdos de las personas".

* * *

**Las espero en el siguiente capitulo!**

**Hasta la proxima**

=)


	7. Pergamino 6

**Esta semana estuve bastante ocupada y no tuve mucho tiempo para pulir el capítulo de esta semana, este capitulo es mas largo de lo normal, espero que les guste ademas tambien les tengo una sorpresa dentro del capi jejeje  
**

**Capitulo 6:**

Las seis chicas ubicada formación ya con sus batas de laboratorios colocadas…

—quien crees que nos dará la clase laboratorio? —yuzuki rompió el silencio

—Yo apuesto a que va ser sakura-sensei—Kotori fue la primera en responder.

—Como líder de este lugar creo que le corresponder a sakura-sensei dar esta clase!—menciono áyame.

—Lo bueno de esto es que pasaremos medio día en el laboratorio y luego entrenaremos! — Menciono yuzuki

Puff! — una cortina de humo apareció frente a las chicas.— buenos días chicas!— formo los sellos que abrían las puerta del laboratorio.

—Tenga mucho cuidado con lo que tocan este lugar!— fue la primera Advertencia que les hizo saber la kunoichi.—Ahora sígame si detenerse!

—En este lugar se realizan muchos experimentos y son muy peligrosos.—explico la kunoichi sin detener.

Después de pasar por los mini laboratorio, llegaron al laboratorio donde les daría sus clases, cada uno de los equipo se ubico en una mesa.

—Antes de comenzar cualquier práctica haremos un repaso de la teoría… haber como se clasifican los venenos?— fue la primera pregunta que lanzo al aire.

Ayame levanto la mano y dijo— los venenos se clasifica por: Plantas y hongos, Animales e insectos venenosos y Medicinas sin receta médica.

—Muy bien áyame! — Afirmo sakura.— quien me puede dar algún ejemplo de una flor, planta o hongo venenoso?

—Belladona, Hierba mora y lirio del valle —mención yuzuki

—Bien yuzuki, haber quien más puede aportar algo?

—Reika levanto la mano y dijo— Narciso blanco, hierba carmesí y hiedra venenosa.

—Quien me puede dar ejemplo de animales o insectos venosos?

—Las serpientes, arañas y sapos venenosos—respondió nosomi

()()()()() **Pasado**()()()

—"Se que no es la mejor época del año para hacer un picnic, pero madara me complació".

Sakuya y madara estaban en un picnic en el bosque de bajo de un árbol. El estaba acostado con los ojos cerrados apoyando su cabeza sobre el regazo de ella.

—No me gusta preguntarte este tipo de cosas pero desde hace tiempo te he querido preguntar… Qué opinas del clan Uchiha?— el uchiha la observo fijamente.

—"No todos los miembros del clan uchiha son malo"…—Yo no me dejo llevar por los rumores, pero en el tiempo que he estado en este lugar, para mi ustedes los uchihas son unos seres humanos que tiene una capacidad de amar más que las de otros clanes, y no creo que sea malo sino algo realmente maravilloso ya que crean profundos lazos. Debido a eso lazo ustedes pueden despertar el sharingan y así poder proteger a sus más queridos!— Seguido de eso la peli rosada se inclino un poco y le dio un tierno beso en el parpado, siguió bajando y alcanzar los labios del uchiha.

—"_nunca me deja de sorprender, sus respuesta siempre tiene un toque especial que hace a querer amarla aun mas"…—"ella es la persona especial que tanto he esperado para pasar el resto de mis días". Después de separarse por el beso…—Sakuya te amo!_

—"_Basta no sigas, me vas a hacer daño"…—Hace tiempo quería hacer un par de preguntas…Cual es tu sueño?—pregunto la peli rosada._

—_Mi sueño desde niño era vivir en un lugar en paz y proteger al único hermano que me queda vivo. Eso me recuerda que en este mismo bosque pero cerca del rio fue cuando conocí a mi primer amigo fuera del clan uchiha, con el entrene durante un tiempo, hasta que nuestros padres descubrieron e intentaron matar a nuestros hermanos menores, desde entonces solo nos encontramos en el campo de batalla.—le conto el pelinegro que aun permanecía acostado._

—Una vez, alguien me dijo… que para llevar una vida feliz siempre es importante tener uno o dos amigos importantes!... debería de intentar hablar con el nuevamente!— le sugirió la peli rosada amablemente, mientras le acaricia uno de los mecho que caí cerca de su cara.

—No hace falta mientras que tenga a mi hermano y te tenga a ti de mi lado no me importa.—respondió con franqueza.

—"estas equivocado dentro de los próximos años perderás a tu padre, tu hermano, tu visión con el sharingan y por ultimo me perderás a mí, porque deberé de regresar al futuro", —los seres humanos son frágiles—"te lo digo por experiencia yo perdí mi vida en una noche".

—Entrenare el doble incluso el triple para proteger lo que es más importante para mí!— dijo sinceramente su mirada brillaba por la gran determinación de sus palabras.

—"Tener esa clase de determinación no es suficiente, yo he logrado más cosas estando en mi estado actual que cuando estuve viva, sabes… no me valió de nada entrenar como loca, cuando en una noche me quitaron la vida".—Cuando es tu cumpleaños?—alejo sus pensamiento y se centro en preguntar.

—Mi cumpleaños es invierno es el 24 de diciembre y tu?

—"yo decidí dejar de festejar mi cumpleaños cuando morí", — el 26 de marzo

—"Seguiré siendo tu linda y tierna novia, hasta que la primera parte de mi plan de complete". —Pase lo que pase yo confiare en ti — la peli rosada le susurro al oído.

()()()()()**Presente**()()()

El equipo S reunido en sala de entrenamiento,—el día de hoy comenzaremos a trabajar en su fuerza y resistencia, así que para eso necesito que se queden en ropa interior.

Al principio dudaron pero luego obedecieron,—listo, ve esos banco que están hay—señalo la kunocihi pues deben subirse y quedarse en posición de parada de manos, reika y kotori les fue muy fácil hacerlo pero la que apenas logro conseguir la posición fue a yuzuki.

—Muy bien! El siguiente paso que deberán hacer para comenzar unas doscientas flexiones si se caen deberán comenzar de nuevo así que les sugiero que se concentren!—fue la última instrucción que dio la kunoichi mientras se sentaba en una roca a leer unos informes.

—1… 2…. 3!—reika era la más atlética del equipo era la que tenía una ligera ventaja.

—1…. 2 — kotori también lo hacía bien.

()()()() **Pasado**()()()

—"las palabras de sakuya siempre me llegan, sabe que decir", —abrió los ojos y le pregunto— que trajiste para comer?—para luego acomodar su postura y sentarse a un lado de sakuya.

—"Prepare otras de mis comidas del futuro, si eso es lo que quieres saber",—Traje sándwich— respondió la chica.

—Nunca los he probado!— el pelinegro observa la comida

—en serio! — dijo con entusiasmo.

—le dio un mordisco al sándwich,—delicioso!—la mirada del uchiha brillaba.

—"algo que nunca le he contado a nadie es que cada tipo de chakra tiene un sabor en particular; los chakra de elemento fuego son amargos, los chakra de elemento agua son dulce, los chakra de tierra son salados, aunque para mí el chakra mas delicioso pero peligroso para los humanos es el chakra negro", — La chica sonrió complacida,—la próxima vez deberíamos traer a izuna al picnic! —le sugirió gentilmente.

—Para la próxima vez le preguntare!— repuso el uchiha

()()()()()()() **Presente - - 2 hora después -**

—75…76…77…78

—58…59…60…61

—45…46...47…48 —"si continuo voy, a sentir como se desprenden mis brazos". —Yuzuki era la más débil físicamente del grupo así que ella debería realizar un doble esfuerzo en cumplir con el entrenamiento.

—Siga así! .. Lo está haciendo bien! — Trato de animarlas un poco sakura, —"esto es solo una pizca del infierno que les espera, así que será mejor que se vayan acostumbrando".

()()()()()(()

El equipo M estaba investigado la muestra de veneno que le había dando de tarea investigar su origen.

—Este lugar es aun más complicado que el laboratorio principal! — se quejaba mizuki, mientras observa un lado al otro pero todo era exactamente igual.

—Yo digo que deberíamos de ir por este lado!—señalo la pelis castaña el lado izquierdo del pasillo.

Luego de caminar sin un rumbo en específico durante una hora por fin se encuentran con una kunoichi de guardia.—Disculpa podría indicarnos donde queda la biblioteca?—pregunto la pelirroja.

—Ustedes deben ser las alumnas de midori-sama! La biblioteca se encuentra en el nivel de arriba, debe seguir hasta el final de este pasillo y encontraras una puerta conseguirás las escaleras luego de subir las escalera sigue el pasillo a mano derecha y vas a conseguir la biblioteca—explico la mujer—Si me disculpan me retiro! —desapareció en una cortina de humo.

—Kyaaaaa! Esa dirección fue demasiado complicada! —exclamo la peli castaña mientras se agitaba los cabellos.

—Por ahora lleguemos hasta las escaleras! —menciono mizuki dando paso hacia adelante.

—Hace tiempo investigue un poco acerca de este laboratorio con otras kunoichi que ya había estado aquí, este laboratorio tiene forma de decágono, tiene 10 piso en la superficie de la tierra y tiene otros 8 piso subterráneos. Los laboratorios, los almacenes, los cuartos de maquinas, las oficina, se encuentran en la parte subterránea, mientras que los dormitorios, la cocina, los comedores, las salas de entrenamientos y la biblioteca esta en los niveles de la superficie, este laboratorio cuenta con un jutsu de camuflaje que permite mantenerlo escondido, es todo lo que se de este sitio. —explico áyame cruzando los brazos.

—Este sitio es agradable para mi vivir pero con la única condición de no hacer enojar sakura la líder del laboratorio, es la más peligrosa de este lugar, es lo que dicen algunos aquí!— menciono nozomi.

—Hay otro rumor que escuche hace tiempo, cuando estuve cumpliendo una misión con otras chicas dicen; que nadie sabe como Sakura la líder del laboratorio se volvió tan poderosa en tan poco tiempo.—Menciono mizuki

()()()()()**Pasado**()()()()

Pasaron casi toda la tarde juntos, así que ya estaban recogiendo las cosas regresar a sus casas…

—"Esto no es más que una ilusión para mi, nunca más podre sentir amor, porque acepte hundirme con la oscuridad con tal de regresar a este mundo".

—Sakuya tengo algo importante que decir!—la expresión del uchiha se torno seria.

—"yo también soy una kunoichi, me imagino que es lo que me tiene que decir es; saldrás a una misión larga y probablemente no nos veamos dentro de una semana o tal vez más tiempo". —Tienes que ir a alguna misión, cierto?—respondió con una pregunta.

—Sí, es probable que nos veamos dentro de un mes!—le dijo sin rodeos.

—comprendo la situación, lo único que te puedo pedir es que te cuides y protege tu hermano, para que ambos regresen! — la peli rosada respondió calmadamente para darle animo al uchiha.

El uchiha la abrazo por unos instante, —_"Pensé que te pondrías nerviosa como lo hace las esposas de mis familiares, pero esta tranquilas porque confías, cierto?!". _Luego la beso dulcemente en los labios sakuya no dudo en responder aquella dulce muestra de cariño,—"No me preocupo por ti, porque sé que aun no vas a morir en esta batalla probablemente con el clan senju". Luego de separarse el cargo entre sus brazos a sakuya para regresarla a la posada.

()()()** Presente**()()()

Reika y Kotori había terminado realizar las doscientas flexiones, solo falta por terminar yuzuki.

—Tiene 25 minutos para descansar, otra cosa más permanezca con la ropa que tiene porque es la mas cómoda para el siguiente ejercicio! —menciono con ironia — yo regreso de un rato, tengo que atender algo, espero que durante es tipo yuzuki termine! — Sus palabras se afincaron con dureza sobre la rubia.—desapareció en una cortina de humo.

—Tú puedes yuzuki solo te faltan treinta repeticiones más! — Reika animando, mientras trataba de sostener un vaso de agua, pero sus manos y brazos estaban muy cansado así que con facilidad se le cayó de las manos. —Mierda! No puede ser que no pueda sujetar ni un vaso—exclamo la pelirroja. —Kotori intenta recoger el vaso!

Lo intento pero simplemente su brazos no tenía la suficiente fuerza para sujetar un vaso por mucho tiempo.

—171…172...173...174…—"ya casi no tengo fuerza en el brazo izquierdo, solo tengo que darle un poco mas."—pensaba yuzuki mientras el sudor se deslizaba por su rostro.

()()()()()**Pasado**()()()

Estaban el patio trasero de la posada…

—Sakuya nos vemos pronto! — su tono de voz cierto aire de tristeza al tener que alejarse de ella. Antes de alejarse le deposita un tierno beso en la frente, —_"Te prometo que regresare sano y salvo!"._

—"_Este uchiha nunca me deja de sorprender siempre tan tierno conmigo, pero yo no me lo merezco…en el futuro devolveré estos cálidos momentos". —Una sonrisa se poso en los labios de la chica. El uchiha se sentía un poco más tranquilo, así que se dio media vuelta y se alejo un paso de ella. —"Si fuera la de antes en estos momentos estaría llorando por la preocupación de perderte… pero ahora es diferente tengo el poder más que suficiente para regresarte a la vida si es necesario". En ese instante la peli rosada se movió y lo abrazo por la espalda y le dijo. —Prométeme que me visitaras lo más pronto que puedas! _

—_Te lo prometo! — dijo el uchiha, luego de soltarse de los brazos de la chica y desaparecer en una cortina de humo._

—"_Tengo el poder y experiencia para conmover el corazón de los hombres que se enamoran de mi". Sakuya regreso hacer sus deberes dentro de la posada._

()()()()()()()()**Presente**

Después de un largo y fastidio recorrido encontraron la biblioteca, comenzaron a investigar en libro de toxicología.

—_Yo voy a investigar por los efectos secundarios que causan!— dijo mizuki_

—_Yo me encargo investigar en qué momento fue usando por alguna de la aldeas shinobi—dijo áyame._

—_Yo revisare varios libro de animales venenosos! —menciono nozomi._

_Cada una investigo diferente libros para ubicar algún tipo de vista para trabajar desde ese punto._

()()()()()()() **20 Minutos después**()()()()

Apareció de repente sakura,—Hola chicas ya regrese!... En el siguiente entrenamiento deberán subir por esa escalera y meter entre el espacio de las dos barra los pies deberán para sujetarse y realizar doscientas flexiones mas!

—Hai asintieron—las tres chicas.

Iniciaron el ejercicio con un poco de dificultad hasta que agarraron el ritmo otra vez.

()()()()()**Pasado** ()()()()

"Ha pasado casi un mes y estoy aburrida de este lugar, creo que esta noche saldré de casería".

—Sakuya… te puedo pedir un favor? — pregunto la señora

—Claro, cuál es?

—Puedes ir a lavar estas sabanas al rio—la señora sayako le entrego una cubeta con la tabla para restregar las sabanas, una panela de jabón y por ultimo una cuerda.—Ten mucho cuidado de no adentrarte demasiado al bosque últimamente se ha visto circular un grupo de bandidos!— le advirtió la señora.

—"que fastidio que en esta época no existe la lavadora!". —Regreso más tarde!— la pelirosada no le prestó mucha atención a la advertencia que le dio.

—"luego de que lave las sabanas voy a dar un baño". Comenzó a caminar y poco a poco se fue alejando del pueblo, —desde que llegue a esta parte del bosque no he visto nadie por el camino, pero voy a seguir quiero encontrar la cascada, después de caminar por media hora encontré las cascada tome la cuerda y amarre una punta a la rama de un árbol y el otro extremo de la cuerda lo sujeto a otro árbol cercano.

—"QUE FASTIDIO ES RESTREGA LA SABANA CON ESTA ESTUPIDA TABLA!"— La kunoichi estaba bastante enojada pero se contenía para liberas su súper fuerza y romperla.

Después de tardar casi media hora lavando la sabanas blancas,—"Quien fue el imbécil huésped que ensucio las sabanas".—Listo!—extendió las sabanas en la cuerda y acto seguido se despojo de la ropa y se me tío a bañar, se sumergió en el agua fría de la cascada.

Estaba tarareando una canción se vio rodeada por unos shinobis, cuando de repente sintió la presencia de varios sujeto acercándose hacia ella

—vaya hace una hermosa chica,

—Creo que nos vamos a divertir un monto, no crees tu!— le dio un codazo a su compañero más cercano.

—El mejor aroma son de las mujeres jóvenes! — dijo otro sujeto que aprecio de pronto y tomo la ropa de la kunoichi y la aspiro.

—"Primero no les tengo ni un poquito de miedo, segundo no lucen apetitosos no valen la pena comerme su chakra, solo sirven de abono para mis preciosas plantas". —Sera mejor que dejes esa ropa donde la encontrar! —le advirtió la kunoichi.

—Zorra! No nos este amenazando! — el sujeto salto a dirección a sakuya.

Aparecieron unos listones de madera sujetar al hombre y seguido de eso aparecieron mas cintas y sujetaron y zarandearon a los shinobis, se asustaron tantos que echaron a correr. El pelinegro se sonrojo hasta la orejas al ver a la hermosa mujer desnuda frente a él, así que le dio la espalda.

—"el único que conozco con esta clase de habilidad es… senju", —La kunoichi se acerco a la orilla tranquilamente, —"Soy hermosa y no me avergüenzo de mostrar mi cuerpo". Se cubrió con un yukata blanco, —Gracias por salvarme!— dijo educa mente.

—No eres de por aquí? — se dio la vuelta y luego de que la chica se vistió

—"jamás me imagine que me podía encontrar a hashirama". — No, solo vi a lavar esas sabanas! —señalo la chica.

—La mayoría de las personas no viene mucho de este lado del bosque porque es muy peligroso como te abras dado cuenta.— dijo con ironía el pelinegro.

—"Esa clase de peligros es mini para mí, porque yo ya no soy humana", — Se termino de vestir y doblo las sabanas que ya estaban secas, sin hacerle mucho caso a las palabras del joven.

— Gracias por todo, me tengo que ir. — la pelirosada se dio media vuelta en dirección contraria de donde venia el senju. Pero en ese momento le sujeto la mano…—Espera déjame ayudarte a llevar las cosas! — dijo con tono ligeramente nervioso.

—"Que le pasa a este idiota!".—Está bien pero solo hasta que salga del bosque!—giro la cara casi a un lado dejándole saber que apenas confiaba en el.

El pelinegro tomo la cubeta que contenía los demás objetos que había traído sakuya para lavar.

—la melodía que hace rato cantabas era muy bonita!—menciono el pelinegro, para buscar conversación con la chica pero no resulto como lo esperaba.

—"desgraciado! Me estabas espiando!"—Una venita le sobresalió en la frente a sakuya, —la chica coloco las sabanas limpia en un lugar limpio y seguro, en ese momento se quito una de las sandalias.— con que tu también me estabas espiando! …— la chica estaba furiosa. —así que le lanza la sandalia, pero el pelinegro la esquivo con facilidad.

Luego la kunoichi se puso más enojada y comenzó a perseguirlo por todo el camino, hasta que se tropezó pero cayendo encima de él, —"por culpa de este idiota me caí", —le estampa una cachetada al senju, después de eso se quita!

—"este idiota no es para nada educado!".—estaba buscando su sandalia

—lo siento!—realizo una genuflexión y le coloco la sandalia a sakuya.

—"Vaya después de todo no es tan cretino como parece ser",—la peli rosada se ruborizó levemente. Durante todo el camino quedaron en silencio, hasta que llegaron a la entrada del bosque fue cuando ella pregunto—A pesar de todo lo que paso todavía no me has dicho tu nombre!—reclamo la chica.

—Hashirama!—dijo mientras le entregaba la cubeta.

—Un placer conocerte, me llamo Sakuya y trabajo en la posada roca azul y si alguna vez estas cerca puedes visitarme! —menciono alegremente

—Está bien, algún día lo hare!—menciono el pelinegro.

La chica continuo su camino dejando atrás a hashirama,—"esto será un secreto, si se lo cuento puede que piense mal de mí ".

Al llegar a la posada le entrego las sabana la señora sayako y dijo —Hay alguien que te estado esperando en la cocina.— la peli castaña sonrió con picardía

La chica salió corriendo rumbo a la cocina había un adormecido pelinegro sentado en uno de los banco de la cocina y con un brazo apoyaba su cabeza del mesón, ella se acerco silenciosamente y le estampo un beso en la mejilla.

—"a mí solo me gustan los uchihas"—sonrió por el pensamiento que tuvo.

—Por fin llegaste! —despertó el uchiha que recién abría los ojos.

—Vamos a mi habitación!— le susurro sakuya.

Después de subir discretamente hasta la habitación,—"cuando me acerque al uchiha percibí en su ropa un olor a sangre y a tierra",—Llegaste una semana antes de lo que me esperaba!—le comento sorprendida.

—Las cosas no resultaron tan bien para mi clan así que tuvimos que retirarnos!—le explico la situación.

—Si quieres date un baño, para que te relajes tengo una muda de ropa limpia tuya!—le sugirió mientras estaba buscando la ropa en el closet y colocar un yukata negro con borde rojo en el baño.

—"Estoy muy cansado, apenas tengo un par de horas de que regrese", — hare lo que me dices! —el uchiha fue a encerrarse en el baño.

—"El pobre uchiha cumpliendo como siempre con la promesa que me hizo, debe de estar muy cansado y a pesar de eso vino a verme". La kunoichi mientras espera estaba asomada por el balcón de su habitación,— "Me estoy llevando las cosas con calma porque hasta el momento no ha ocurrido el primer acontecimiento que es la muerte del padre de madara que será dentro para comienzo del año que viene".

El pelinegro salió envuelto el yukata se fue acercando hasta el balcón si hacer ruido y se coloco detrás de sakuya y la envolvió la cintura con su brazo derecho, mientras apartaba con su otra mano un mechón de cabello que cubría el cuello de sakuya_,—"Eres importante para mi"—Seguido de eso le beso el cuello. La kunoichi salió de su trance después sentir al uchiha tan cerca de ella. Se soltó del agarre y se dio la vuelta,—"Me dan ganas de vomitar cuando tengo que decir esta palabra, pero se lo merece"…—madara, te amo!—lo sujeto de la mano y lo condujo hasta la cama._

Se acostaron en la cama, ella le acariciaba el mecho de cabello que estaba cerca de su rostro para que se relajara, —Últimamente las batalla con el clan enemigos han alargado más de lo que me esperaba! —le conto el pelinegro.

—Yo también me preocupo, cuando sale para laguna misión!—

—Gracias por ser una de las razones que motivan a regresar! —el uchiha cerró los ojos y sonrió.

—"jamás me imagine que llegaría a retroceder tanto en el tiempo, debido a eso te puedo mostrar cómo me fuera gustado ser si aun estuviera viva", —Gracias por estar a mi lado—la peli rosada le beso la frente y se acostó aun lado del. Pronto ambos se quedaron completamente dormidos.

()()()**Presente**()()()

—70…71…72…73… —"Soy la que tiene más resistencia de la tres, tengo que demostrarle a mis compañera que si podemos lograrlo". —pensaba la pelirroja.

—58…59...60…61…— "No voy a permitir que reika, termine primero el ejercicio!"— kotori aumento su ritmo para alcanzar en repeticiones a reika.

—45...46…47…48…—"somos un equipo y debo esforzarme para corregir mis defectos para brindar mejor apoyo a mis compañera".— yuzuki estaba esforzándose al máximo para no rendirse.

—"Vaya… vaya estas chica tiene un fuerte voluntad eso es bastante interesante vamos hasta cuando le dura". —la kunoichi sonrió con malicia mientras se sentaba cómodamente en una roca.

* * *

**Gracias por leer y dejarme sus cometarios!**

**Las espero en el siguiente capitulo!**

**bye! =)**


	8. Pergamino 7

Disculpen la tardanza iba subir ayer el capitulo pero estaba en un evento de kpop, aquí les traigo el capítulo de esta semana

**Gracias a mis queridas lectoras:**

**Darkzuryan**

**Sakura Sayouri**

**vane-Namikaze**

* * *

**Pergamino 7:**

**Flash back**

—_**Antes de terminar la práctica del laboratorio aquí les estoy entregando su primera tarea,—la kunoichi le entrego al equipo M un tubo de ensayo que contenía la muestra de un veneno de color purpura y al equipo S le entrego uno de color amarillo.**_

—_**Cuando vaya a manipular estos venenos usen guantes mascarillas, deberán traerme para la siguiente practica: que país uso este veneno por primera vez, donde fue usado y en qué época fue usado?**_

—_**Tienen cuatro días para traer la tarea a otra cosa mas si necesitan usar el laboratorio soliciten autorización a midori o a mi persona, tienen media hora de descanso y luego deben presentarse en las salas de entrenamientos! — fue la última orden que dio la kunoichi.**_

—_**Esto va ser bastante problemático! — Kotori fue la primera en quejarse de la tarea.**_

—_**Para mí esto va ser muy divertido yo tengo conocimiento de algunos venenos y como están compuesto! —dijo de forma engreída áyame. —Yo soy la mas experimenta con del tema— menciono la pelirroja.**_

—_**Por ahora coloquemos las muestras en un lugar seguro y vaya nuestra habitación para ir a la sala de entrenamiento—sugirió mizuki.**_

—_**Está bien! — afirmaron todas.**_

**Fin flash back**

()()()()**Pasado**()()()

Cuando la kunoichi se despertó con los cabello revuelto y aun lado de ella el uchiha,—"Su rostro se muestra muy tranquilo mientras duerme conmigo",—se paro con mucho cuidado de la cama para no despertarlo,—"Se me acaba de ocurrir algo divertido",—pensó con malicia mientras se saboreaba el labio superior,—"Realizare una pequeña misión de recopilación mientras siga aquí, a cada una de mis victimas le tomare muestras de: cabello, saliva, sangre y por ultimo lo más importante una muestra de semen, ya tengo en mente a cuatro víctimas.

Pero todavía tengo que resolver el problema de donde poder preservar las muestras". Se poso frente al espejo, agarro el cepillo que estaba encima del escritorio y comenzó alisarse el cabello, "Cuando sea invierno volveré a donde esta esa cascada necesito saber la temperatura del agua, y realizar una pequeña prueba en el lugar".

—Mi peinado ya esta listo! —"lo dejare dormir un poco más al uchiha, así que bajare ayudar un poco", — se acerco hasta la cama se inclino un poco y le dio un beso en la mejilla, —"Que tengas dulces pesadillas, querido!"—Una sonrisa malvada apareció en sus labios.

()()()() **Presente** ()()()()

El Equipo S estaba en problema aun no había hecho la tarea de investigar qué clase de veneno era solo contaban con dos días para resolverla. Estaban reunidas en el área del comer sentada planeado como se iban a distribuir los puntos que respecta a la tarea.

—yo todavía no puedo escribir, las aun me tiemblan! — Menciono yuzuki,—yo podría ir a la laboratorio y realizar la descomposición del veneno.

—Yo me encargo de los apuntes, no estoy tan mal de las manos!

—Yo revisare los libros de la biblioteca, para ver que encuentro!—menciono kotori

—Kotori, sabes dónde está la biblioteca de aquí? —le pregunto yuzuki

—ehhh no! Pero debería ser fácil encontrar!— dijo kotori despreocupada.

—No parecen cosas tuya kotori. —Le replico la rubia,—la biblioteca se encuentra tres nivel por encima.

()()()() **Pasado** ()()()()

—Sakuya-chan! — la señora sayako desde la recepción de la posada.

La joven chica, apuro el paso…—Sayako-san, en que la puedo ayudar?—pregunto la joven poniéndose a disposición.

—Puedes ayudar a la señora que esta embaraza con su equipaje! —dijo la pelicastaña.

—Claro que si!— cogió las dos maletas del suelo.

—Sakuya-chan, la habitación de la señora es la 201 — menciono la peli castaña antes de marcharse.

—OK!, —"Recuerdo que cuando trabajaba en el hospital de konoha me toco ayudar en varios casos de embarazadas, eran tan bonito ver el rostro de felicidad de cada madre".— La ayudo a la señora a subir la escalera,—"Debe estar a punto de dar a luz, cuando mucho le doy 2 días para que dé a luz",—luego de llegar a la habitación, la señora se sentó en la cama a descansar, —Disculpe… podría tocar su barriga!—pregunto la pelirosada

—Claro que si!... acércate! — respondió amablemente.

La kunoichi se sentó a un lado de ella y extendió su mano, —"Este niño va nacer en las próximas".

—He realizado un largo viaje para quedar una temporada en casa de la familia de mi marido, para que me ayude con los cuidados del bebe, porque en casa siempre estoy sola, mi marido está haciendo viajes de negocio!—la mujer le explico en que se encontraba.

—Y su marido donde se encuentra ahora? —pregunto de casualidad

—Llegara mañana por la mañana, para luego irnos a su casa!

—Me alegro mucho por los futuros padres! —Dijo sonriendo,—"Creo que me va tocar ayudar en este parto también".—la dejare descansar, si necesita ayuda puede gritar mi nombre! — le dijo tiernamente.

—Gracias!— dijo la peli castaña.

La peli rosada cerró la puerta tras de ella,—"yo mejor me voy a buscar mi bisturí, me va ser falta, si tengo que atender este parto",— así que fue de regreso a su habitación,—"Prepare un poco de curry para cenar, no tengo de preparar nada muy complicado",

Cuando entro a la habitación se sorprendió ver el uchiha revisar su closet, —Sakuya, tienes pocos kimonos!

—"No pienso gastar el dinero en algo que en esta época no necesito mucho, además en esta época es un fastidio tener que llegar tan ropa, en mi habitación en el futuro hay montones de shorts cortos, mini faldas, vestidos cortos, chaquetas y blusas con escotes, me gusta mostrar mi esbelto cuerpo". —Ella se acerco al closet y cerro de un golpe las puertas. — A mi no me molesta tener poca ropa!

—Que te parece si te recomen peso llevándote a comprar lo que tú quieras! —le menciono el pelinegro.

—"No lo puedo creer!", la peli rosada salió de su estado de shock, y respondió con mucho entusiasmo,—Lo dices en serio!— los ojos de sakura destellaba.

—Eres mi novia y te lo mereces, nunca podemos tener citas normales como otras parejas, porque siempre regreso de las misiones muy cansado! —dijo el pelinegro con franqueza.

—"Pensé que este tipo de de hombre dentro del clan uchiha no existían!", —Estoy feliz… Gracias! — estaba brincando de la emoción, se acerco hasta el uchiha para abrazar —"Pensé nunca escucharía esas palabras de uchiha… puedo morir en paz, uy ya estoy muerta",— una pequeña risita escapo de sus labios,—Te gustaría quedarte a cenar? —musito la pelirosada.

—Que vas a preparar de cenar?—pregunto el uchiha sin dejar de soltar a la chica.

—Curry!

—Me encanta el curry que preparas, así que me quedo! —dijo sonriendo el pelinegro.

—Espérame en la cocina, ya bajo! —la chica se alejo un poco del pelinegro

—Te veo a bajo! —el uchiha salió de la habitación.

—"deja de un lado eso, y busca el bisturí",—la chica se repitió varias veces la frase, mientras busca su morral de bajo de la cama y sacaba el bisturí del estuche y lo envuelve un pañuelo, por ultimo lo esconde entre su ropa.

()()()()() **Presente** ()()()()

Llego el día en que debía entregar la tarea del laboratorio, todas se encontraba nerviosas de saber si había acertado en su investigación. Estaban en formación esperando que sakura-sensei llegara.

—Apenas hemos conseguido descubrir a tiempo de que veneno se trataba,—dijo un poco nerviosa yuzuki.

—Yo estoy segura de nuestra investigación, como ya le he dicho yo soy la que tiene más experiencia de todas a cuanto venenos! — la pelirroja estaba alardeando sobre su experiencia.

—Ayame no te confíes de sakura-sensei, porque en cualquier momento puede pisotear te! — kotori le advirtió.

Puff... una cortina de humo apareció frente a las chicas,—Buenos días, equipo M y Equipo S— dijo cortésmente. La kunoichi realizo el sello que abría la puerta del laboratorio.

—No perdamos mas el tiempo, sígame!— la peli rosada comenzó el cotidiano recorrido.

()()()()()**Pasado** ()()()

Sakura estaba picando los ingredientes del curry en la cocina, mientras el pelinegro la observaba.—No te vayas a cortar como la ultima vez!— dijo el pelinegro para fastidiar a sakuya.

—Esa vez paso, porque estaba distraída!— la peli rosada saca la lengua.

—Madara-kun, como era tu madre?—Pregunto repentinamente la pelirosada.

—Mi madre era una hermosa mujer, siempre estaba muy pendiente de mi y de izuna que éramos los más pequeños de entre mis tres hermanos mayores, mama siempre trataba de consentirnos a escondida de nuestro padre nos trataba duramente y sigue haciéndolo. Pero desafortunadamente mi madre murió cuando izuna tenía cinco años.

—Lo siento! —dijo la kunoichi, pero no quería incomodar al pelinegro con su pregunta.

Después de 20 minutos los cuatros se sentaron a comer y disfrutar de la vela, cuando de pronto el nombre el sakuya retumbo por las paredes!

—"llego el momento", —la pelirosada salió corriendo hasta el segundo piso y saco el montón de llaves y abrió la puerta.

—El liquido que protegía al bebe lo había derramado, la ayudo llegara hasta la cama y le ubico las piernas lo más cerca del borde de la cama.

A los minutos después aparecieron sayako, hiro y madara, —que sucede?!—preguntaron alarmados.

—Va dar a luz, así que necesito que mantenga la calma y sigan mis instrucciones con atención.—Ordeno si titubear.

Todos estaba sorprendidos al ver el cambio de personalidad de sakuya parecía una profesional.

—Sayako-san necesito que traiga muchas toallas limpias.

—Segundo madara y hiro necesito que traigan dos recipientes de agua caliente.

—Y si buscamos un medico—sugirió hiro que está un poco nervioso.

—Tardaría mucho en llegar debido a que ya es noche

—Yo ya he ayudado antes en varios partos así que puedo manejar la situación!—Dijo completamente segura.

Las tres personas fueron a buscar todo los que le habían pedido sakuya…

—Tranquila todo va a salir bien!

—Concéntrate en respirar!— la kunoichi le midió el pulso,—"está un poco acelerado pero todavía está entre los parámetros".

—Sakuya-chan, aquí traje las toallas

—Por favor, coloca esa silla a un lado mío y deja las toallas encima!

—Como digas!— la peli castaña se movió hacerlo.

—"se está tardando mucho en traer el agua! Si nos tardamos mucho el bebe puede ponerse en peligro".

Después de varios minutos entraron a la habitación los dos hombre con los recipientes de agua caliente.—Aquí trajimos el agua!

—Coloque la de este lado,—"esterilizare mis manos y para poder tocar a la mujer".—Sayako, hiro pueden dejar la habitación, madara necesito que sostenga la mano de ella.

—Está bien! — Obedeció sin chistar, — paro a un lado de la señora y sujeto su mano.

La kunoichi metido las manos en agua caliente y comenzó el procedimiento para ayudarla a dilar un poco más la zona intima de la mujer.

—Puja!

—Puja!

—No puedo!

—Si puedes! — la kunoichi alentaba a la paciente a continuar pujando

()()()() **Presente** ()()()()

—Haber chicas espero que haya cumplido con la tarea que les asigne, porque el equipo que no la haya hecho recibirá un castigo y el equipo que no haya acertado su investigación también recibirá un castigo!— dijo con un ligero aire de malicia.

—Mmm… haber con cual equipo comenzare!—esperar uso segundos le agregaría un poco mas de tensión a la situación,—Equipo M ustedes comenzaran aplicar su investigación.

—La peli castaña se puso de pie a defender una parte de la investigación; —El veneno fue creado por la aldea Kirigakure, a finales de la segunda guerra shinobi.

—La base de este veneno parte de los Murex es un género de moluscos gasterópodos de la familia Muricidae. Son caracoles carnívoros marinos, y su glándula reproductiva segregan también un activo veneno de color purpura, sus efectos segundarios en el cuerpo humano son: fiebre alta, delirio, cambio en el color de la piel y por ultimo paro respiratorio.

()()()() **Pasado**()()()()

Luego de casi dos hora…

El niño salio, sakura desinfecto el bisturí y procedió a cortar el cordón umbilical, el llanto del bebe resonaba por toda la habitación, la kunoichi lo limpio y lo en volvió en una toalla limpia.

—aquí esta tu bebe!— le entrego con mucho cuidado al pequeño bebe a su madre.

Volvió a lavarse las manos en agua caliente, —"se me olvida el bisturí",—cuando lo a sujetar para lavarlo se le cayó de las manos y el sonido de aquel instrumento trajo a la memoria de la kunoichi un viejo recuerdo casi olvidado…

_**Flash back**_

—_**Sakuya he estado investigado acerca del jutsu que usamos contigo para extraerte los fetos del útero y he creado una teoría que no se si resulte, pero puede llegar a usarse en mujeres normales con hacer varios experimentos tal vez lo consigamos— dijo yumitsu**_

—_**En qué consiste?—por curiosidad la kunoichi que permanecía sentada en la camilla.**_

—_**Te explicare con un ejemplo: como tú no puedes sostener un embarazo por más de tres meses, porque tu propio cuerpo mata el bebe, con esta teoría podrías conseguir a otra mujer con tu mismo tipo de sangre, luego aplicarle una anestesia, y si se cambia el orden de los sellos y la cantidad de chakra podría lograr revertir la técnica, y podría insertar un feto el cuerpo de otra mujer con tu mismo tipo de sangre".**_

—_**Pero el bebe seguiría llevando el ADN del padre?**_

—_**Claro que si, lo que preocupa es que el cuerpo de la mujer acepte ese cambio brusco, aunque ese cambio brusco puede ser resuelto si esa parte del cerebro alojamos un genjitsu con uno o dos meses antes de insertar el bebe dentro de ella.**_

—_**Podría funcionar! —dijo bastante animada yumitsu,—Sakura ya te puede bajar de la camilla.**_

—_**interesante teoría!— Al momento de bajarse de camilla, dejo caer al suelo un instrumento medico.**_

_**Fin flash back**_

—Sakuya te encuentras, bien?! —El pelinegro le coloco una mano en el hombro.

La pelirosada parpadeo y salió del trance,—"Demonios como pude olvidar esta valiosa información".—Si, estoy bien! —respondió rápidamente.

—Es la primera vez que uno como esto! — el uchiha recogió el bisturí del suelo.

—"mierd… no debió haber visto este bisturí",—Es un instrumento que me regalaron hace tiempo, pero no tengo ni idea de quien lo hizo.— dijo algo nerviosa la chica.—agarro el bisturí y lo limpio lo más rápido que pudo de una toalla y luego lo volvió a esconder entre su ropa.

— tienes la mano adolorida por los apretones? —le pregunto la chica para desviar la atención del pelinegro del objeto. —Te duele la mano?

—Si un poco! —se quejo el pelinegro.

—Cierra los ojos y te aliviare el dolor. —le ordeno La pelirosada

El uchiha cerró los ojos, la kunoichi creó una pequeña capa de chakra verde en sus mano, para luego apoyar su mano con la del y eliminar el dolor en cuestión de segundos desapareció.—listo ya puedes abrirlos ojos!

—Me impresionaste, mantuviste la situación bajo control, como si fueras una doctora!— el pelinegro estaba admirado al ver otra faceta de la peli rosada que no conocía.

—Se un poco de medicina,—"Soy una de las mejores médicos y científicos de mi época!".

—Gracias por la a la ayuda!

()()()() **Presente**()()()

—Su investigación fue acertada

—Equipo S presente su investigación! —Ordeno

La peli negro del equipo dio un paso al frente y expuso su información:

—Este veneno fue usado a mediados de la tercera guerra shinobi, con el fin de extraer información de su enemigo y luego matar por el alto contenido de azufre en el sistema sanguíneo que le da el color amarillo. La aldea de Sunagakure

()()()() **Pasado – 1 semana después-** ()()()

—"Con la nueva información que he recordado podrán las cosas aun más divertidas"—Sonrió con malicia, "pero como saber qué tipo de sangre es compatible conmigo, cuando esta época todavía no existe esa clase de exámenes de sangre",—golpeo ligeramente su frente con el escritorio de su habitación.

—"Piensa…piensa… siempre hay varias formas de hacer las cosas"—cerro los ojos y golpeo su frente varias veces.

—"mis…mis planta pueden ser la clave para saber el tipo de sangre que es compatible!". —la kunoichi abrió los desmesuradamente. —"A cada mujer joven que se hospede esta posada le pichare y hare que se corte un dedo para tomar esa muestra de sangre y luego le colocare una semilla de rastreo". —"Esta noche lo pondré practica". A la medianoche visito sigilosamente cada una de las habitaciones donde se hospedaban mujeres.

()()()()()**A la mañana siguiente**….()()()()

—"revise a cada una de las mujeres que se hospedaron y ninguna dio resultado positivo". —Sakura-chan, puede ir al mercado a comprar algunas cosas que hace falta—se acerco la peli castaña

—Está bien! —respondió resignada a los primeros resultados de su búsqueda.

Iba de camino al mercado cuando de pronto sin darse cuenta choca con otra chica y en el accidente se rompe un frasco que contenía mermelada.

—lo siento! Estaba distraída, quieres te acompaño a comprarte otro!— le sugirió a la peli rosada.

—ahh! Mi mermelada de fresa!— trato de levanta un trozo del frasco pero se corto el dedo.

—La kunoichi le ofreció un retazo de tela blanca que guardaba entre su ropa,—"no pierdo nada con investigar a esta chica".

—Gracias, se limpio el corte pero la herida no paraba de sangrar. —la kunoichi tomo rápidamente el trozo de tela y lo guardo, —déjame curarte!— acumulo un poco de chakra verde en sus dedos índice y medio, luego tocar la herida se fue cerrando rápidamente.

—impresiónate! Como hiciste eso?— la chica peli negro estaba sorprendida.

—"estúpida como mucho entrenamiento aprendí jutsus médicos!"— con practica.

Después las dos chicas fueron juntas comprar otro frasco de mermelada al puesto. —Gracias!—estaba feliz

—Conoce a esa chica? —pregunto la peli rosada al vendedor

—Te refieres a yumi, es una chica muy trabajadora pero vive en la parte más podre del pueblo y tiene que cuidar a su padre enfermo.—menciono el vendedor.

—Gracias! — La kunoichi fue a comprar las cosas que hacias falta,—"Tengo una semana esperando por mi cita, pero las cosas en el clan uchiha no andan nada bien, el uchiha no se acercado ni siquiera en la noche a conversar un poco". Al llegar a la posada dejo las cosas en el mesón de la cocina y fue hasta su habitación y alimento a su pequeña planta con el trozo de tela. Fue cuestión de unos minutos cuando la planta comenzó a mover y por ultimo cambiar de tamaño.—"Por fin he encontrado a la mujer que me va alquilar su vientre".—Por fin! — la kunoichi emocionada se arroja a la cama boca arriba.

La kunoichi cerró los ojos y dentro de su cabeza comenzaba a maquinar un nuevo plan siniestro para acercarse a la chica sin ser sospechosa,—"listo he ideado dos planes para acercarme a esa chica pero primero debo conocer donde vive exactamente".

Sakura siguió a la muchacha hasta su casa, al conocer la dirección exacta,—"regresare en la noche y hare de las mías". A la media noche visito la casa de yumi, visito su habitación, estando frente a la chica dormida formo unos sellos y luego le toco la frente. Observo los recuerdo de la chica,—"su vida es patética no parece de lo más interesante", —veamos qué clase de enfermedad tiene.

—"este sujeto tiene una infección respiratorio debido a una clase de obstrucción en los pulmones, lo que le está generando una insuficiencia respiratoria crónica, también tiene el hígado graso es por eso que tiene una parte del estomago mas marcada que la otra no muy grave.

Con tres meses de tratamiento se puede curar, pero me da fastidio hacer eso, prefiero matarlo, —"así que vendré a matarte dentro de tres meses para que no se vea tan sospecho.

Luego de esa noche la kunoichi visito a cada una de las personas del pueblo que ayudaban a yumi e implanto un genjitsu que le dieran las espaldas a la chica. —"Listo el genjitsu se activara cuando escuche la noticia de la muerte de padre de yumi".

—"Por otro lado también tengo que encargarme de seducir al idiota de hashirama, porque no estaría nada mal si obtengo los mejores genes del mundo shinobi".

* * *

**Gracias por las lectoras que colocaron mi fic en Alerta!**

**Gracias por elegir mi fic como una de sus favoritas!**

**Gracias por Apoyarme a traves de sus comentarios!**

**Nos vemos en el siguiente Capitulos!**

**Bye... bye =)**


	9. Pergamino 8 part 1

Hola!

No he tenido internet en mi casa y tambien esta full ocupada pero aqui tiene una primera parte del capitulo

* * *

**Pergamino 8. Parte 1:**

()()()() **Pasado** ()()()()

Todos los hombres del clan uchiha se encontraban reunidos en para decidir quién sería el próximo líder del clan.

—Nuestro líder tiene que ser el miembro del clan con el sharingan más poderoso—Explico un hombre pelinegro de unos cuarenta años aproximadamente.—El candidato perfecto que nos guiara a derrotar a los senju es…—el pelinegro le coloco una mano en el hombro a madara.

—Tiene razón yuro, madara es el joven con el sharingan mas poderoso!— otro hombre peli castaño miembro del clan uchiha. Todos comenzaron a discutir la idea hasta un anciano mando callar el resto de los que se encontraban en lugar.

—A final de este año uchiha madara cumplirá los veintiún años y luego de tres días se realizara el nombramiento oficial, como el nuevo líder —anuncio el anciano. Todos estaban de acuerdo y la reunión se disolvió

—Felicidades hermano vas hacer el próximo líder del clan! — izuna paso su brazo detrás del cuello de madara.

—Pensé que pasaría por lo menos un cinco años mas antes de ser nombrado como líder del clan.—menciono madara.

—Cambiando un poco el tema me parece sorprendente que tengas casi 3 semanas que no visitas a sakuya—menciono el uchiha menor.

—Ha pasado tan cosas que no he podido desocuparme pero más tarde la visitare! —Un leve brillo broto en la mirada del pelinegro mayor al mencionar su novia.

—De seguro debe de estar muy triste y llorando por las noches por tu ausencia! —el pelinegro sonrió con malicia al imaginarse la escena.

—Sakuya es muy compresiva a lo que tiene que ver a los asuntos de shinobi —explico madara.

—Eso está muy bien, pero deberías llevarle algún regalo ya que tienes mucho tiempo sin verla! — explico izuna.

—Podrías regalarle una horquilla para el cabello a las chicas siempre le gustan ese tipo de regalos—le menciono con mucha confianza el pelinegro menor.

—Voy a seguir tu consejo! … nos vemos luego! — el pelinegro mayor se separo de su hermano.

()()()()()()()()

—"Ese desgraciado uchiha es un ingrato tiene casi tres semanas sin visitarme ni se crea el que me voy a poner triste y menos todavía que me voy a poner a llorar como una imbécil, eso nunca más va pasar!"— la peli rosada estaba furiosa, pero trataba de disimularlo.—"además también estoy preparando un nuevo juego que me traerá mucho beneficio si logro completarlo". La peli rosada barría las hojas con mucha fuerza.

—"Al principio solo pensaba llevarme solamente el alma de izuna al futuro, pero analizando bien las cosas si juego bien mis carta puede que me pueda llevar al futuro el premio mayor".

—"Soy la Rosa negra que traerá sufrimiento al mundo de los humanos. Estoy planeando llevarme algunas cosas interesantes de esta época para hacer un futuro más divertido para mi"—una sonrisa maliciosa se reflejo en su labios.

()()()()()

El uchiha caminaba por el mercado trata de conseguir una bonita horquilla para darle obsequio.

—"_Todavía no consigo una horquilla apropiada para sakuya, también le voy llevar unos dango". Visitó varios puesto de vendedores nada le aparecía hasta encontró una hermosa horquilla de flor de cerezo y con cristales colgando en un hilo plateado._

—_Esta horquilla es un excelente regalo para su novia! — menciono el vendedor._

—_Cuantos cuesta? —pregunto el pelinegro._

—_3 Ryu_

_El pelinegro saco de un saquito las tres monedas y le pago al vendedor, el anciano envolvió la horquilla en un trozo de tela blanca._

—_Gracias! —el pelinegro se marcho a comprar los dangos._

—"_Espero que me perdone… lo asunto de mi clan estaban muy delicados"._

_()()()__**Presente**__()()()_

—_En esta ocasión no habrá tarea!— dijo en voz alta la kunoichi._

—_Un momento antes de que se vayan en la próxima clase será impartida por midori-san! —Menciono la kunoichi —Equipo S debe presentarse dentro de dos horas en sala de entrenamiento secundario._

—_Hai—asintieron las tres chicas._

_Después de eso las tres chica se retiraron del laboratorio,—¡Nada mal para ser la primera investigación que hacen"— salio del laboratorio y lo cerró con llave._

_()()()()()_

—_Pensé que nos castigaría! —comento la rubia mientras seguía caminando por el pasillo._

—_Yo también tenías mis dudas en cuanto a la aldea de origen, pero sakura-sensei no dijo nada, así que asumo estaba correcto—menciono Reika._

—_Ya superamos esto ahora no toca padecer otra clase de calvario!—Menciono kotori._

—_Penseque no resistiría todo el entrenamiento! — dijo yuzuki_

—_Estoy segura que va ir a aumentando el número de repeticiones por ejercicios así que debemos entrenar un poco mas por nuestra cuenta!—dijo Reika mientras abría la puerta de su habitación._

—_Tiene razón pero también debemos descansar apropiadamente porque los musculo de nuestro cuerpo están haciendo un gran esfuerzo! — dijo kotori, cuando guardaba sus cuaderno de apuntes en la gaveta del escritorio._

—_Me daré un baño antes de ir al entrenamiento!—dijo la pelirroja, mientras busca su jabón y una toalla._

_()()()__**Pasado**__()()()_

—_Bienvenidos a la posada roca azul! —dijo cortésmente mientras recibía a unos huésped._

—_Que chica más linda! — dijo un peli castaño bastante engreido_

—_Qué clase de habitación para a querer y por cuantos días se va quedar?—pregunto la peli rosada._

—_Me quedare unos tres días y necesitare una habitación sencilla!—explico el sujeto._

_La kunoichi anoto en el cuaderno de registro al sujeto,—"Sera mejor que no te pongas impertinente porque no estoy de humor!".—Aquí tiene señor, su habitación es la ese instante aquel hombre le acaricia la mano y le dice—Linda sino tienes novio podríamos salir un rato a divertimos! —luego de estas palabras le guiña el ojo._

—"_Sino quieres morir en menos de 6 segundos será mejor que sueltes mi mano, mi humor no es muy bueno!".En ese momento…—Sera mejor que suelte la mano de mi chica antes de que te saque de aquí con un solo golpe! —apareció en sorpresivamente uchiha detrás del sujeto._

_El sujeto al ver el emblema del clan uchiha dejo de molestar a la peli rosada y se marcho asi su habitación._

—_Gracias! —"no hacía mucha falta yo sola puede haberlo sacudido"._

—_madara, cuánto tiempo sin vernos! — dijo no muy gratamente,—"Seguro que lo primero que va salir decir : Sakuya perdóname, pero las cosa se pusieron muy complicadas"._

—_Perdóname, tuvimos muchas bajas en una batalla y luego las cosas se complicaron aun mas—el pelinegro estaba tratando explicar un poco la situación por la que había pasado._

—_Ahorita no podemos hablar estoy sola en la posada, sayako y hiro-san a salido y no regresaran hasta el atardecer—la kunoichi trato de evadir al pelinegro._

—_Está bien, regresare más tarde! — respondió resinado a esperar hasta la noche._

—"_Pensándolo bien podría usar la situación para acostarme con el y podría adelantar mi planes acerca de yumi"._

_()()()__**Presente**__ ()()()_

—_Apurence chicas!... vamos a llegar tarde!_

—_Si lo hacemos seguro no va hacer entrenar el triple de duro! — gritaba yuzuki._

—_Corramos! — dijo kotori, apurando el paso._

_Llegaron a la sala de entrenamiento sin aliento…—Llegan dos minutos tardes!—frunció el ceño y cruzando los brazos dijo.—En el entrenamiento de hoy deberán realizar los mismo ejercicios del entrenamiento anterior pero deberán concentrar su chakra en los pies para que no se caigan, el número de repeticiones es 500 por cada uno de los ejercicios y recuerden que si cae deben volver a comenzar el conteo!...—lAsi que trabajar chicas!_

_Esta vez era mucho más difícil era necesario tener más concentración para completar los ejercicios._

—"_Si estas mocosas tienen un buen uso y control de su chakra puede completar este ejercicio en una hora y media, pero sino que es lo más seguro en el caso de yuzuki le llevar al menos cuatro horas en completarlo".—la kunoichi observa sus alumnas,—"Ya tengo los informes y los inventarios al día, solo me falta hacer el informe de los avances de estas chicas a tsuyomi-sama"._

_()()()__**Pasado**__()()()_

—"_Estoy bastante cansada tuve que lidiar con mucha gente yo sola, eso recuerda cuando me tocaba hacer guardia desde la noche hasta la madrugada en el hospital de konoha, siempre se presentaba algún caso complicado. Cambiado un poco el tema donde estará madara".—la pelirosada frotaba la toalla contra su cabello. Se fue acercado hasta el balcón._

—"_De seguro se canso de esperarme y eso es típico en los hombres".— Despues de echar un vistazo en el panorama y no encontrar a nadie.—"Me iré a dormir",— De repente sintió los brazos del uchiha que le rodeaban la cintura.—Llegas tarde!—dijo de mala gana pelirosada._

—_Lo siento!...Pero de nuevo estuve ocupado!_

_Suspiro y dijo con franqueza—Estoy molesta contigo madara durante este tiempo fuiste incapaz de contactarme para comentar como estabas, me tenias preocupada!..—"Guao! Me sorprendió de lo sincera que fui"._

—_la razón por cual me ausentado todo este tiempo ha sido porque he sido elegido para ser el próximo líder de mi clan y ahora me han dado muchas mas responsabilidades._

—_Felicidades madara-kun! — "Es una carga muy pesada para tus hombros pero estoy segura que tu hermano te ayudara"._

—_Sakuya te traje algo especial el uchiha saco de su bolsillo un trozo de tela y selo da la peli rosada_

_Desenvolvió y encontró una hermosa horquilla con una flor de cerezo con unos cristales colgados.—Gracia madara está muy lindo… me encanta,—"ya esa flor no es mi estilo…porque yo soy rosa negra con espinas muy filosas"._

—_Está bien, madara te voy a esperar todo el tiempo que necesites, pero promete que celebraremos juntos tu cumpleaños!—lo abrazo fuertemente, "mientras tú te encargas de las responsabilidades de tu clan, yo me voy a ir a jugar con el idiota de hashirama, vamos a ver con cuál de los dos me voy a costar primero, sería lindo y todo eso hacerlo con madara, pero no puedo perder mi tiempo por su caballerosidad necesito poner a prueba la teoría de yumitsu"._

—_Te lo prometo! —el pelinegro sujeto la mano de la kunoichi y le estampo un suave beso._

_Después de conversar un rato en el balcón de la habitación se fueron a costar a dormir, la primera en dormirse fue la pelirosa y estaba siendo observada por el uchiha,—"P_

_()()()()()__**Presente-1 hora después**__ ()()()()()_

—_130...131…132…133—"Yo soy la que tiene más control de chakra pero aun asi es muy difícil".—pensaba kotori_

—_100…101…102—"Rayos! Ya me he caído dos veces! Yo no tengo muy buen control de mi chakra",—Se quejaba la pelirroja del equipo._

— _70…71…72…73—"Me caído 4 veces…mantener concentrado mi chakra mientras realizo el ejercicio colgada de cabeza para mi no es nada fácil".—_

_()()()()()_

_El equipo M_

—_Buenos días, chicas, hoy realizaremos ejercicios físicos para mejorar sus reflejos, deben colocarse estas pesas en las muñecas y en las piernas.—ordeno la peli verde mientras le entregaba a cada una su equipamiento._

—_Hai_

_()()()()() _**Pasado – 1 mes después**_()()()_

—"Estábamos a mediados de octubre", —Sayako-san voy a ir a lavar mi ropa al rio!—

—Está bien! Pero no te alejes mucho! — grito la peli castaña desde la cocina.

—Regreso mas tarde! — la peli rosada con una gran ponchera donde transportaba su ropa, las sabanas de la cama y por último una toalla.

Se adentro cada vez más en el bosque hasta que llego a la cascada. Amarro las dos cuerdas en dos pares de arboles diferentes.

—ahhh mi brassier.— hecho acorrer para recuperarlo.

De nuevo un listón de madera apareció y rescato la prenda,—Te dije que no viniera sola por estos lados! —Grito el pelinegro

—Y tu eres un pervertido, devuelve mi ropa interior! —la pelirosada está molesta, frunció el ceño mientras le quitaba la prensa de la mano al senju. El pelinegro se percato de lo que sostenía en su mano y se puso sonrojado hasta las orejas que cayo al suelo sentado.

—Que haces aquí? —Pregunto curiosa mientras se inclina hacia delante para verlo mejor.

—Senti tu presencia en este lugar! —respondió con franqueza.

—Está bien, te puedes quedar acompañarme!—respondió resinada

Mientras terminaba de lavar el resto de su ropa decidió cantar algo para romper el silencio…

Futa wo futawoo…

Taichi no futa ho..

Kaze ho ira koo…

Hikari abite…

_Hoshi wa matataki_

_Mochi wa kirameku_

_Fuwa fuwa kururin_

_Negai komete…_

—_Canta muy bonito! —el pelinegro alago a la peli rosada._

—_Gracias… mi madre me la enseño!_

—_Vives en el pueblo con tu padre?—pregunto por curiosidad_

—_No mis padres murieron hace tiempo y luego escape de mis parientes que me trataban mal.— un poco entristecida menciono la situación que le había pasado. _

—lo siento si te hice recordar esas cosas

—Tranquilo ya lo supere, y tu tienes hermanos?

—Si solo me queda un hermano

—A mi me gustaría haber tenido un hermano o hermano

—En la posada donde vivo y trabajo me tratan muy bien, a veces me hace falta un amigo o quizás un novio para llene mi memoria de bueno recuerdos.

—No tienes novio?

—No tengo novio ni amigos!

El corazón del pelinegro se acelerón al escuchar que la chica no tenia novio, así que se puso más nervioso y …— te… gustaría…ser mi amiga? —dijo todo nervioso.

La kunoichi se quedo sorprendida y se sonrojo levemente…—Si

—Prefiero irte conociendo!...además yo… yo te vi desn…

—Ahh! Ni lo menciones le propino un buen golpe en la cabeza al pelinegro! —una venita le broto a la chica en la frente.

—Casi siempre estoy muy ocupada ayudando en la posada pero una vez a la semana podríamos vernos y ese sera el dia en que venga a este sitio a lavar la ropa— la kunoichi le mostro una sonrisa muy alegre al pelinegro.

—Esta bien! — asintió con la cabeza y devolverla una sonrisa.

Este fue el inicio de la amistad de la kunoichi con hashirama senju…

()()()() **Presente- 3 horas después-**()()()

—_410...411…412…413—"Este entrenamiento es peor que el otro",_

—_380...381…382…383—"E_

—"Ya me he caído 5 veces"—la rubia estaba teniendo problemas…—250…251…252…253.

—No se rinda chicas, recuerden que todavía le quedan por hacer 3 ejerccios que equivalen a mil quinientas repeticiones! — El sarcasmo en la peli rosada no se hizo esperar.—"Sera mejor que aprendan por mis métodos que por los métodos de la verdadera sakura, su mente muy siniestra y calculadora".

* * *

**Gracias por leer capitulos!**

**Loa espero en la siguiente parte!**

**bye!**


	10. Pergamino 8 Parte II

**Hola a todos!**

**He estado desaparecida por dos razones, la primera razón por la cual no publique antes es que no tenia inspiración para lo referente a este capítulo pero para el transcurso del fic si, y les digo que ****TENGO VARIAS IDEAS INTERESANTE QUE NO HAN SIDO ESCRITAR POR NINGUNA OTRA AUTORA Y SOLO ES POSIBLE POR LA MALVADA Y CALCULADORA DE MI VERSION DE DARK SAKURA****. La segunda razón por la cual no puede publicar fue que no tenia internet en mi casa… y todavía sigo teniendo problemas pero ahora por lo menos la conexión de internet es poco más estable y puedo conectarme un poco más de tiempo.**

* * *

**Pergamino 8**

**PARTE II**

()()()**Presente – 2 horas después-()()()**

—Muy bien chicas han lograron completar pero aun necesitas corregir muchas debilidades así que los entrenamientos cada vez serás mas difíciles, eso les permitirá tener un combate conmigo decente!— dijo con mucha ironia estas últimas palabras, dejado les bien claro cuál era su lugar.

—Pueden retirarse a descansar por descansar por tres hora luego las espero en la azote del laboratorio.

—Está bien! – confirmaron las kunoichis.

—El próximo entrenamiento será en el mar así que vistan adecuadamente! —sugirió la peli rosada luego de desvanecerse en una cortina de humo.

—Haii! – afirmaron

—"Tengo un mal presentimiento sobre lo que nos espera".

—Yo me colocare mi bikini y un short corto! —menciono entusiasmada la pelirroja del equipo.

—no se notaria mucho la diferencia ya que casi siempre no llevas mucha ropa! — le lanzo una critica kotori.

—Que tiene de malo llevar poca ropa, cuando se posee un cuerpo hermoso, además no soy la única… sakura-sensei lleva siempre ese estilo de ropa!— comento Reika cruzando los brazos y poniendo mala cara.

—En mi opinión el estilo de sakura-sensei es vulgar! — dijo kotori enojada.

—Sakura-sensei, tendrá novio si es asi? De seguro ella se viste para el! — comento la rubia.

—Nunca escuchado que ella tuviera un novio! —dijo la pelirroja.

—Ningún hombre de la organización de tsuyomi se relacionaría amorosamente con ellas, porque escuche un rumor hace tiempo que un chico que estuvo con ella no regreso mas al laboratorio.—Explico Kotori la kunoichi proveniente de konoha.

—La única que sabe todo lo referente a sakura-sensei es Tsuyomi-sama— menciono Yuzuki.

—En eso si tiene toda la razón, será mejor que vayamos a descansar un poco! — dijo Reika animando a las demás.

Está bien!— acepto la pelinegro.

()()()()**Pasado**()()()()

—Otra semana más que paso en este lugar!.—"He calculado todos los posibles escenario que se me pudieran presentar y puedo solucionarlo si logro alejados a mi juguete del clan uchiha y a mi otro juguete del clan senju, para no descubran mi actuación".

Al llegar a la cascada la chica se puso a lavar las sabanas como de costumbre mientras que esperaba que apareciera el pelinegro del clan senju.

—Buenos días sakuyaaa-chan!

—Buenos días Hashirama-kun!

—Hoy tengo una petición especial!

—Hare cualquier cosa que esté a mi alcance, Sakuya-chan!—presto mucha atención.

—"Eso me parece muy bien!"…. puedes construir una cabaña en este lugar!

—Eso es muy fácil! —comenzó a formar sellos y de la tierra frotaron mucho listones de madera que pronto tomaron forma de una cabaña.

—guao! Eso fue increíble, hashirama-kun!—la chica lucia muy emocionada.

—Dentro de unos días va hacer tu cumpleaños así que necesitaba un buen lugar para prepararte algo rico!

—Que me vas hacer?— pregunto con mucha insistencia.

—Eso es un secreto… solo te voy a pedir que vengas después de medio día este lugar!—le ordeno la kunoichi.

—Está bien!— ha siendo caso.

—"Le voy hacer una bromita hashirama",— sakura se escondió detrás de un árbol y luego metió sus manos entre su kimono y se fue bajando la panty hasta quitársela, regreso al rio para lavar la prenda,—"Después de que termine de lavarla la prende la soltare en el rio y luego le pediré ayuda". Cuando termino de lavar la prenda, la soltó en río…—Hashirama-kun, ayúdame se me acaba de ir una prenda por la corriente del rio! — se rogo al pelinegro.

—Pero no me metas en problemas como las vez! — se quejo el senju.

—Hai… el pelinegro estaba corriendo por la orilla del rio hasta que visualizo la prenda de color negro, formo varios sellos con rapidez y su mano derecha se transformo en listones de madera que se fueron alargando hasta sujetarla prenda.

—Aquí tienes la prenda!...—cuando el pelinegro visualizo la prenda con más detalle se percato que se trataba de una prenda intima de mujer, se sonrojo hasta las oreja su piernas se volvieron de gelatina provocando que callera sentado en el suelo.

—"Ya eres un hombre y no debería comportarte como niño por sujetar este tipo de prendas"…—la kunoichi se inclino para recompensar al pelinegro.

—Que estás haciendo, sakuya-chan!—se puso más nervioso todavía con el acercamiento de la chica.—No te voy a golpear!...esta vez te voy a premiar!— dijo entre risitas la kunoichi que observa lo incomodo que se veía el chico.

La kunoichi se acerco a él para darle un beso en la mejilla, —Sakuya que dijiste!— el pelinegro en ese preciso instante el giro la cabeza para verla y termino recibiendo un beso en los labios.

—"Esto sí que no me lo espera, pensé que me iba alejar del pero esto es mejor todavía". Luego de unos segundos lo siento mucho sakuya-chan!— su cara estaba roja como una cereza. —De verdad no era mi intención!—Esperando con resinación un fuerte puñetazo en la cabeza

—"voy a vomitar cuando tengo que forzarme a decirte tipo de estupideces"…—Siempre y cuando lo haga hashirama-kun está bien!— dijo la peli rosada sonrojada.

—Lo dices en serio!— El chico del clan senju se emociono y le sujeto la mano a la pelirosada.

—"Si este imbécil!... no cae esta escenita cursi, me voy a poner furiosa!"…— lo siento y a veces te pongo situaciones embarazosas— la kunoichi se inclino más hacia delante para que su pechos tocaran el brazo del pelinegro. Después de eso el pelinegro la abraza con delicadeza.—"tiene olor bastante agradable, y como siempre me salgo con la mía, los chicos buenos se enamoran de una mala chica como yo". Se separo de ella un poco de ella para luego acerca su labios con los de ella, fue tan tierno y gentil el beso que duro unos minutos.—"Que beso más tierno… pero yo no lo merezco, soy un demonio que sabe como manipular los corazones de los hombres"…Se fueron se parando lentamente.

—Me gusta sakuya-chan!, tenía mis dudas de decirte lo que siento porque me he comportado como un idiota muchas veces! — dijo algo avergonzado por su actos.

—Yo también me he sido muy grosera contigo…— dijo la kunoichi bajando la mirada…"Necesito que el imbécil este se crea mis palabras de niña tonta"… a mi… a mí también me gusta hashirama-kun! — dijoentre cortadamente por los nervios.

El senju se paro del suelo luego ayudo a la kunoichi a levantarse también del suelo.

—Gracias por decirme lo que sientes!— el chico la abrazo tiernamente.

—"Vaya...vaya me he ganado un lugar en el corazón del senju , y me llevo menos tiempo de lo que pensaba eso me resulta bastante beneficioso". —Sakuya termino de tender toda la ropa y luego entraron a la cabaña para echar un vistazo.

—Guao! … en este sitio estará la cocina y en este otro lado el comedor!... ya quiero ver las habitaciones!.—Al atravesar el pasillo solo encontró una amplia habitación.

—lo siento, no tenia bien claro como seria la casa por dentro solo la cree con lo más necesario! —menciono le pelinegro.

—"yo ya no soy virgen le entregue mi virginidad cuando estaba viva a uchiha itachi, y después de eso me volvi una experta complacer a los hombres".— Aquí colocaremos una cama grande para los dos.— en ese momento le sujeta la mano al pelinegro y dice…—En esta habitación quiero entregarme a hashirama-kun cuando me sienta lista!.— se sonrojo ligeramente.

—Yo te esperare!... no es necesario que todavía demos ese paso.

Después de eso continuaron conversando sobre algunos planes que les gustaría realizar a futuro hasta que se le hizo hora de regresar a la posada.—"Eres un soñador hashirama pero fuiste el primero entre todo los demás que dio ese gran paso".

—Gracias por acompañarme hasta aquí! — menciono la kunoichi

—Nos vemos el día de tu cumpleaños! — menciono la peli rosada. Se despidió del pelinegro y le dio la espalda para continuar su camino hasta el pueblo.

—"Estoy muy contenta con el avance que he logrado con senju eso me ahorra un poco de tiempo",—Sayako-san, ya regrese! — coloca las sabanas dobladas encima de una silla de la cocina. Cuando de pronto siente que unos brazos que vuelven su cintura.

—Todo los días pienso en ti! —me susurro al oído el uchiha.

—"lo siento por ti pero yo estaba conquistado a otro juguete". —Me hacías mucha falta madara-kun!— se giro y le estampo un dulce beso. Después de eso se fueron a sentar en el patio de atrás para conversar.

—toma te he traído una ración de dangos.

—Gracias! — Los probo en seguida.—"idiota, si quieres hacerme feliz con esto, solo necesito que me des un hijo que pueda utilizar para la cuarta guerra mundial que se aproxima".

—Como van tus preparativos para convertirte el líder del clan?

—Es muy agotador siempre tengo muchas personas a mi alrededor tratándome enseñar cosas.—menciono el pelinegro mientras enfoca su mirada el caída de la hojas.

—Solo tienes que hacer las cosas a tu ritmo y todo saldrá bien!—le aconsejo la kunoichi que observa atentamente su expresión.

—Gracias por apoyarme siempre! — el pelinegro le sujeto la mano y poco después le beso la mano.

—Yo te amo… madara!...—"me voy a terminar de morir sigo diciendo esta clase de estupideces"…—pero sus pensamiento fueron interrumpidos por los labios del uchiha que atrapan los de ella,—"lo siento por ellos".—la pelirosa abrió la boca para darle paso a la lengua de madara.—"esta sensación es agradable".

Se separaron por la falta de oxigeno y ambos lucia un leve sonrojo en sus rostros…

()()()()**Presente-3horas después-**()()()

Kotori llevaba puesto un bikini de dos piezas color negro con un short azul marino, se recogió el cabello con una coleta alta y por último se coloco sus sandalias negras. La siguiente en la fila era Reika igualmente llevaba puesto un traje de baño de dos piezas color vino tinto, encima un short corto negro se recogió el cabello con dos coletas bajas y sus sandalias negras. La última en la última en la fila era mizuki que lleva traje de baño completo de color azul marino. Se encontraban sentadas a orilla de la playa esperando a sakura-sensei

De repente una cortina de humo apareció frente las tres kunoichi,—Buenas tardes, chicas!—las saludo educadamente.

—Le explicare en qué consiste el entrenamiento de esta ocasión, primero caminaremos sobre la superficie del mar luego tendrán que pararse manos y realizar doscientas repeticiones por cada uno de los ejercicios.

—"Esto va ser más complicado de lo que pensaba".—1…2…3...4

—"Nada bueno se le ocurre a sakura-sensei!".—1…2…3

()()()()** Pasado** ()()()()

Hace tiempo que no cena vamos juntos! — comento sayako para romper el silencio.

—No me he metido en problemas desde que te fuiste!,—"so

—Sakuya-chan ya no sonríe como antes, siempre que la veo está muy pensativa

—"Es cierto que me la paso más pensativa, porque he estado maquinando nuevas estratégicas para conseguir mayor provecho de esta época", —solo estoy un poco triste, porque me hace mucha falta madara-kun!

—La cena está realmente deliciosa! — el señor hiro expreso su opinión acerca de la cena para aligerar la tensión del momento.

Al terminar de comer sakuya llevo los platos hasta la cocina,—"como pude pensar que este uchiha diferente del resto, todo son tan frio y orgullosos incapaces de admitir sus errores",—"solo por ti… desee volver a ser humana",—En ese instante se le resbala de las mano un taza,—"Tranquilizante, solo debes soportarlo un tiempo más".—Trato de recoger los pedazos pero no tuvo cuidado y se corto el dedo.

—Sakuya ten cuidado! — se agacho y le sujeto la mano para luego chuparle la sangre a la herida.

—"No te hagas el lindo conmigo, estoy enojada contigo te comportante muy indiferente en la cena".

—Lo siento si te hecho sentir sola!... Pero mi clan está pasando por un momento de transición muy importante y yo como su próximo líder debo hacerme cargo.—le explico con serenidad a sakuya.— la abrazo tiernamente.

()()()() **Presente – 2 horas después**()()()

Las condiciones climáticas empeoraba la situación en que se encontraban las tres kunoichis entrenado y mucho más difícil de realizar los ejercicios.

* * *

**L s espero en el proximo capitulo que estare revelando informacion sobre la tercera temporada del Destino de la Rosa negra**

**Bye! =)**


	11. Pergamino 9

Hola a todos!

Despues de casi 2 meses y medio, estoy de regreso en este tipo de ausencia estuve asistiendo a dos convecciones de anime y preparando mi cosplay de Mei terumi que me

**Pergamino 9:**

()()() Pasado()()()

—llego el día del cumpleaños de hashi, me quede hasta tarde preparando una cesta con diferente comidas y por ultimo un pequeño pastel de cumpleaños, deje en la posada a uno de mi clones para que se hiciera cargo de las cosas, mientras yo arreglo la cabaña.

—"Mientras más real sea mi actualizo de novia tierna, podre conseguir mi objetivo en esta época, para poder divertirme a lo grande en el futuro".—el ambiente dentro de cabaña lucia muy especial reflejaba empeño que la pelirosa le coloco.

()()()() **Presente**()()()

_**Flash back**_

—_**Se han esforzando mucho en los entrenamientos y la lluvia es cada vez más fuerte, así que dejaremos el entrenamiento hasta aquí! — realizo varios sello y luego de un suspiro aparecieron 3 burbujas.**_

—_**Introdúzcanse en dentro de la burbuja las protegerá de la lluvia!—ordeno la kunoichi, seguido de eso dio un salto y comenzó a correr de regreso hacia el laboratorio.**_

—_**Hai! — las tres novatas siguieron las ordenes.**_

_**Fin flash back**_

—aaaaaaashuuuu!...—creo me va dar gripe! — menciono la rubia del grupo

—sakura-sensei nos dejo mucho tiempo entrenando bajo la lluvia! —replico kotori

—ella es muy extremista con los entrenamientos! — se quejo Reika mientras abría la puerta de su habitación

—Aunque admito que sus clases en el laboratorio son mejores— dijo kotori mientras se quitaba la ropa mojada.

—aaaaaaashuuuu!...— sakura-sensei nos prepara para el cruel mundo shinobi que vivimos!

—Puedes que tengas razón, pero a veces se excede!—menciono la pelinegro.

—Recuerden que este entrenamiento es para fortalecer nuestras debilidades y por ultimo tener un batalla digna con sakura-sensei—menciono la pelinegro.

—aaaaaaashuuuu!...— gracias a kami-sama que vivimos en esta época.

—Esta época no tenemos que enfrentar sujetos como uchiha madara o _Sandaime Raikage_, porque eso sería algo bastante problemático.—Comento Reika.

—Tienes razón los shinobis de antes son mucho más poderoso que la generaciones actuales!

—En cambio en esta época de paz son poco los shinobis que destacan por su fama de ser poderoso.—menciono Reika.

()()()()()**Pasado**()()()

El moreno del clan senju se encontraba frente a la cabaña,—"que sorpresa me a habrá preparando sakuya". Se paro frente y empujo la puerta lentamente.

—Feliz Cumpleaños!— fue corriendo para abrazarlo y estamparle un beso.

Hashirama se sorprendió y se sonrojó levemente…—Gracias saku-chan!

—Te prepare un rico almuerzo!— señalo hacia la mesa. Y se encontraba todo un banquete esperando por él. Se sentaron a comer y mientras comía el pelinegro le contaba acerca de los regalos que había recibido y algunas tradiciones que se realizaba para celebrar los cumpleaños.

—je je je… suena muy divertido, estoy segura que tu hermano debe estar molesto porque te escapaste repentinamente—le comento sonriendo.

—solo será un par de horas!... además estoy haciendo un buen recuerdo con la chica que me gusta

—"lo siento… pero después de que termine de jugar contigo tendré que borrarte la memoria". —la kunoichi se acerco y le estampo un suave beso en la mejilla.—Es hora de que traiga dos sorpresas más que te he preparado, asi que cierra los mientras voy buscarlos.

—Le entregare un pequeño pastel y la cajita que con tiene su obsequio.

—Es la mira vez que recibo obsequio de una chica—dijo algo avergonzado.

—"Eres un idiota pervertido y ninguna chica de esta época se fijaría en ti!", —Eres mi novio y es normal que yo te obsequie,— la pelirosada se le engancho del brazo. Era una pulsera de cuenta color ámbar.

—Gracias Saku-chan! — le mostro una brilla sonrisa.

()()()()** Presente **()()()()

Después de una buena ducha cada una de las jóvenes se acostó en su respetiva cama.

—"la personalidad de sakura-sensei es fría y cruel, me pregunto si alguna vez ella sera habrá enamorado?"…—"recuerdo que la primera vez que no puso a prueba en cuestión de segundos cambio su semblante a uno sin emociones, en ningún momento nos tomo con seriedad" — ese fue el último pensamiento de la rubia.

()()()()()

—"Yo no soy la verdadera sakura, pero es divertido ver las expresiones de miedo y admiración que tienen estas personas por sakura", —Cuando observo con detalles su habitación solo está llena de pergaminos, carpetas que contienen información sobre nuevas técnicas, venenos y teoría para desarrollar nuevas armas.—"no parece la habitación de una mujer hermosa como ella", lo que más me agrada es su closet tiene mucha variedad en su vestimenta.—"iré a jugar un poco en la sala de entrenamiento".

()()()()()

—"El té de Jazmin es realmente delicioso"…

—Yuzuki hace tiempo que no nos encontramos solas!—Afirmo mizuki

—Mizu-chan, que alegría verte!

—Como te va en tu entrenamiento?

—No muy bien, como siempre soy la mas difícil físicamente que las demás!—respondió con franqueza.

Mizuki le sujeto la mano y fueron al comedor asentarse a conversar mas cómodamente.

—No te preocupe por, has la cosa a tu propio ritmo!—la pelirroja trato de animar a su amiga.

—Siempre intento hacer mi mayor esfuerzo pero sakura-sensei no le parece que fuera suficiente y siempre me exige más que a las demás.— Respondió resignada y con la mirada fija en la mesa

—Recuerda que no estas sola y que tienes a tus compañera de equipos que cubrirán tu debilidad.

—Gracias por animarme mizu-chan!

—Para eso están las amigas!—se levanto de la silla,—Ya es un poco tarde y mañana tenemos clase de laboratorio.—le dio una palmadita en el hombro y dijo—Que descanses, yuzu-chan!

—Que pases buenas noche mizu-chan!

()()()()**Pasado**()()()()

—Ya estoy de regreso!...—"Desde que me convertir en lo que soy actualmente he estado con muchos hombres que se han enamorado de la ilusión que les he mostrado, me resulta tan divertido engañarlos y jugar con sus sentimientos",—una sonrisa se posaba en sus labios.

—"jugar y pisotear a los hombres es mucho más divertido, que permanece llorando y sufriendo por ellos".

—Sakuya, en la mesón de la cocina, madara-san te dejo un regalo! — grito desde el patio trasero la pelicastaña. La pelirosada fue directo a la cocina y encontró un ramo de flores y una cajita de dulces.—"odio las flores",— apretó con fuerza el ramo y sus ojos se oscurecieron por unos segundos, provocando que las flores se marchitaran.

—Sayako-san voy salir a comprar, ya regreso!— tomo los regalos y se alejo de la posada busco un buen sitio y boto el ramo marchito mientras que los dulces se los regalo a yumi.

—"Estúpido uchiha como te atreves a regalarme ese tipo de cosas que me hacen molestar".

* * *

Espero que les haya gustado y las espero esta semana que subiré el siguiente capítulo que va estar muy interesante!

Hasta pronto! =)


	12. Pergamino10

**Hola.. aqui les traigo el capitulo de esta semana!**

* * *

**Pergamino 10**

—"Por fin ha llegado el invierno que tanto he esperado, a la media noche realizare una importante misión que me servirá para darle un pequeño giro de 90 grados al futuro". Por otro lado mi relación con hashirama está bastante estable creo dentro de poco lo seduciré y daré el gran paso que quiero quede.—caminaba de un lado a otro acomodando su cosas para salir a la misión.

La chica cambio su kimono por unos pantalones negros ajustado y una camisa negra de lycra con mangas largas, agrego a su vestimenta una capucha negra que solo revelaba sus ojos. Se ajusto en la cintura un pequeño bolso contenía una tijera, 6 tubos de ensaño ya identificados.

—"ya tengo los necesario para hacer mi jugada",— salió por el balcón de su habitación, se desplazo rápidamente y sin hacer ruido por los tejados hasta adentrarse al barrio uchiha donde espero en las sombras, a que la luz de luna fuera cubierto por la nubes y dejar el lugar unos instantes a oscuras.

—"Listo ya entre a la casa de los uchiha", a la primera habitación donde entro cuidadosamente fue la de madara, realizo varios sellos y seguido le toco la frente,—"Con este genjitsu puedo mostrarte un hermoso sueño".—Visito la siguiente habitación y entro a la habitación de izuna, realizo los mismos sellos y toco su frente.

—"siguiente habitación"… entro a la habitación del padre realizo la misma técnica, "te mostrare lo que más deseas ver".

—"ya los tres están bajo mi genjitsu ",— regreso a la habitación de madara y corto un mechón de cabello y lo coloco en una bolsita, y lo guardo en su bolso lo siguiente saco una jeringa, le extrajo una muestra de sangre, se acerco al rostros del pelinegro y le abrió la boca para extraerle una muestra de saliva.

La chica visito a la siguiente habitación que era la de izuna, cortó un poco de cabello y le extrajo una muestra de sangre. Siguiente habitación el padre, cortó un poco de su cabello, tomo una muestra de sangre y saliva.

—"me falta solo lo más importante extraer una muestra de esencia masculina", regreso a la habitación de madara acumulo un poco de chakra en su dedo índice y toco la frente del uchiha intensifico el sueño. Para luego sacarse la capucha.

Le quito la sabana que lo cubría, luego le desabrocho el yukata, —"Vaya. Vaya ya estas rígido aquí" y se subió encima del se ubico frente al miembro masculino de madara, comenzó a chuparlo, fue cuestión de varios minutos extraerle la muestra, "te voy hacer que te corras otras vez pero encima de tu propia ropa, y creas que solo fue un simple sueño". Y así fue, repitió las mismas acciones a los otros dos uchihas.

—"ya tengo todas la muestras que necesito", ahora debo aplicarle un poco de chakra medico en su brazo para aliviar el pinchazo, luego de extraerle la sangre y liberarlos.

Libero y aplico chakra verde a tajima e izuna el ultimo en liberar fue a madara,—"eres solo mío".—le dio un beso en los labios y lo libero del genjitsu.

—"Fue muy divertido jugar con ustedes!".— se desvaneció entre pétalos negros.

()()()**A la mañana siguiente**()()()

Despertó un pelinegro un rostro risueño, aunque se llevo una sorpresa su ropa estaba sucia,—"es la primera vez que deseo tanto a una mujer". Se levanto de la cama y salió de su habitación a dar una ducha, pero en el pasillo recién bañando a su hermano menor, — Es muy raro que te hayas levantado por tu cuenta!— el exclamo el uchiha mayor con una sonrisa picara en su rostro.

—Tenía tiempo que no dormía tan bien!

—Está bien!— le dio una palmadita en el hombro y siguió su camino hacia la ducha.—"Es extraño ver de tan buen humor a izuna en la mañana".—"Después de entrenar con izuna visitare a sakura, la me hace falta".

()()()()()

Top… top... top.—Sakuya levante ya el desayuno está listo!— le ordeno sayako

—En 10 minuto estaré lista!— Dijo la soñolienta pelirosada que apenas había dejado su cama,—"Ayer fue en la noche fue muy divertido",— se metido a la ducha.—"En este mes cumpleaños madara, he investigado a los grandes y famosos shinobis de la historia", se vistió con su yukata en poco minutos ya estaba lista, bajo a desayunar con la señora sayako y hiro, la trataban como si fuera su hija.

—Sakuya después de que termines de desayunar necesito que vaya hacer unas comprar en el mercado.— la peli castaña le entrega un trozo de papel donde está escrito todo lo que necesitaba y un saquito con monedas.

—Está bien!...—"Antes de ir de esta época los recompensare por haberme dejado hospedarme en su posada", la chica guardo el papel y el saquito de monedas entre sus ropas.

—"tengo la sensación de que en este lugar pasa muy rápido el tiempo", — fue comprando uno a uno los artículos que le pidió sayako.—"listo ya tengo todos los artículos que pidió sayako pero antes de regresarme pasare por el pasillo de los artesano".

Se detuvo a observa un viejo artesano que vendía bisutería.—Busca algo en especial señorita?—pregunto el anciano que apenas podía abrir los ojos.

—Solo estoy viendo, —"tenia curiosidad haber si conseguía un collar o anillo con una rosa negra…ohh acaba de encontrar algo interesante".—la pelirosada tomo un collar con dije de yin y yang,—señor, cuánto cuesta?

—Señorita cuesta 7 Ryu y adicional si lo compra le regalo un cadena, para que se lo regale a su novio!... además este dije es especial porque si usted y su novio le coloca un poco de chakra a cada parte del dije estos brillaran cuando se unan— explico el viejo.

—"Este viejo es un buen vendedor, no se lo puedo negar!",—me lo llevo y además cuanto sale aquella horquilla de cabello que tiene un lirio blanco—pregunto señalando el otro objeto que vendía el anciano.

— 3 Ryu, también lo va llevar? — dijo el anciano.

—No, solo me voy a llevar el collar! — y le las monedas al anciano.

El anciano envolvió los dos collares en un trozo de y se lo entrego a sakuya y fue alejando del puesto del anciano,—"siempre quise usar un collar de pareja pero cuando estaba viva nunca se me presento la oportunidad, creo que sería un buen regalo para el uchiha para su cumpleaños".

()()() **Presente**()()

—-Antes de terminar la práctica del laboratorio aquí les estoy entregando segunda tarea,—la kunoichi le entrego al equipo M un tubo de ensayo que contenía la muestra de un veneno de color verde y al equipo S le entrego uno de color azul.

—Cuando vaya a manipular estos venenos usen guantes mascarillas, deberán traerme para la siguiente practica: que país uso este veneno por primera vez, donde fue usado y en qué época fue usado?

—Tienen cuatro días para traer la tarea a otra cosa más si necesitan usar el laboratorio soliciten autorización a midori o a mi persona, tienen media hora de descanso y luego deben presentarse en las salas de entrenamientos! — fue la última orden que dio la kunoichi.

—Esto va ser bastante problemático! — Kotori fue la primera en quejarse de la tarea.

—Por ahora coloquemos las muestras en un lugar seguro y vaya nuestra habitación para ir a la sala de entrenamiento—sugirió mizuki.—Esta bien! — afirmaron todas.

(()()()**Pasado**()()()(Falta dos semanas para el cumpleaños de madara)

La kunoichi uso un pergamino vacio para guardar y proteger las muestra en un jutsu de transportación de objetos,—"Este pergamino estarán protegidas las muestras ahora solo debo esconder este pergamino en el fondo de la cascada, —"debo encontrar dos caja de diferentes materiales para proteger el pergamino".—Hola yumi-chan!

—Hola!

—He estado muy ocupada en la posada y no había podido acercarme a visitarte!— menciono la pelirosada.

—Tranquila, yo también estuve realizando varios trabajos!

—Como sigue tu padre?

—no muy bien sus dolores han empeorado últimamente!— dijo preocupada la joven.

—Acompáñame a la tienda de dango!—la pelirosada tomo por el brazo a yumi y juntas se fueron a comer dangos.

—"Cuando quede embarazada comenzare el plan que tengo especialmente preparado para ti"— sonrió ligeramente. Cuando llegaron a la tienda de dango se sentaron en una mesa y pidieron una taza de té y una ración de dango para cada una.

—Saku-chan desde hace algún tiempo te quería preguntar….—Tienes novio?

—Si… es un miembro del clan uchiha!—"Tengo solo para mí a los dos más grandes shinobis de la historia".

—Como se llama?— la chica tuvo más curiosidad al saber quien el novio de sakuya.

—Te lo diré pero debes guardar el secreto, la pelicastaña asintió con la cabeza mientras estaba más atenta!

— mi novio es uchiha madara el próximo líder clan uchiha!—Dijo la pelirosada muy orgullosa.

—EN SERIO MADARA Uchihaaa!— sakuya le tapo la boca con la mano,—te dije que fueras discreta!

—lo siento saku-chan! —bajo la cabeza.

Después de alejarse unos metros de la tienda fueron rodeadas por 6 sujetos,—eres muy hermosa!

—"seguramente escucharon el nombre de madara cuando la idiota de yumi grito su nombre y ahora planea secuestrarme para sacar dinero o quieran venganza, bueno creare una oportunidad para que escape yumi y me dejare atrapar, aunque también podría matarlos en 10 segundos a estos inútiles, quiero ver la cara de preocupación de madara". La kunoichi le dio un empujón al sujeto que tenia detrás de ella, luego tomo de la mano a yumi y la jalo en dirección a la brecha que había abierto para que ella escapase.—Corre yumi!—le grito

Yumi comenzó a sollozar por dejar atrás a sakuya, pero se fue a buscar ayuda en la posada. La pelirosada se dejo capturar y fue llevada al bosque,— por ahora les seguiré la corriente a estos imbéciles".

()()()()()**Posada Roca Azul**()()()

Cierto joven pelinegro esperaba pacientemente sentado en la cocina con los brazos cruzados a que apareciera Sakuya, pero en su lugar entro una pelicastaña,—Necesito ayuda grupo de hombres secuestraron a sakuya, ella me protegió y creó una oportunidad para que yo escapara.

El uchiha se levanto de inmediato del banco y sujeto por los hombros a yumi,—En donde dejaste a sakuya!—comenzó a zarandearla.

—todo fue mi culpa… no debí pedirle a saku-chan que me contara sobre ti—la peli castaña comenzó a llorar.

—Cálmate y llévame al sitio donde las rodearon!

Yumi se calmo se quejo sus lagrimas y juntos a madara, echo a correr junto a la chica hasta el callejón, cuando llegaron al callejón había una nota clavada con un cuchillo: "Si quieres recuperar a tu novia debes pagar una recompensa de 100 ryu".

()()()()**Presente**()()()

Después de la clase del laboratorio el equipo M se reunión en la biblioteca para investigar el país de origen del veneno.

—Tengo una teoría del porque el color purpura de este veneno, pero voy a investigar un poco más sobre sus efectos!—comento áyame.

—Al destapar el veneno percibí un ligero olor al tallo de una planta que cree en la montaña de la aldea de la roca.—agrego nozomi.

—Yo tomare un poco de la muestra y tratare de realizar varias pruebas para saber otros ingredientes que contiene el veneno, así que las veo luego!—mizuki se levanto del asiento y se marcho al laboratorio.

()()()()()

—odio las tareas que nos nada sakura-sensei! — dijo Reika mientras camina a lado de sus compañera de clase.

—Estas clases son bastante útiles porque nos permite identificar diferentes tipo de venenos que se han usado a lo largo de la historia shinobi—dijo kotori agregando un comentario positivo.

—Es interesante pero también bastante peligroso para nosotras que no tenemos mucha experiencia en la manipulación— dijo yuzuki

—Como vamos a investigar el nuevo veneno que nos dieron?—pregunto Reika

—Lo mejor será realizar varias pruebas y de acuerdo a lo que de positivo se comenzara a investigar de ese punto.—dijo Yuzuki

—Yo hablare con sakura-sensei para que nos dé un pase para entrar a los laboratorios, asi que espérenme en la entrada!— dijo la peli negro, se alejo de las demás.

()()()()()()

—"Hasta ahora nadie mea descubierto que no soy la verdadera sakura, estoy intentando de usar lo mejor posible mas memoria que me dio de ella".—Estaba revisando unos informes en su oficina.

—"Estoy pensando realizar un examen sorpresa luego de que entregue su tercera tarea, es algo que sería muy propio de sakura".

—top...top…top!

—Adelante!—dijo la pelirosada desde el interior de la oficina.

—Buenas tardes, sakura-sensei… vengo a pedirle tres pases para el equipo S para usar el laboratorio por 3 horas— explico kotori el motivo de su visita.

—Está bien, luego de que terminen debes regresar los pases que te voy a entregar!—la kunoichi saco de la gaveta del escritorio tres tarjeta de pases y coloco en cada uno el nombre de las chicas y por último los firmo y entrego.

—Gracias, sakura-sensei!— se retiro de la oficina.

()()()**Pasado**()()()

—"Estos imbéciles luego de secuestrarme dejaron amarrada y sentada en el suelo mientras ellos juegan cartas, que patéticos son estos tipos"

Cuando llego el momento acordado trasladaron a sakuya al bosque y custodia a por dos sujetos. El uchiha fue muy puntual y trajo el dinero que había pedido de rescate.

—Aquí les traigo el dinero que pidieron

—Eso está muy bien!- respondió el líder de los bandidos.

—entrégame a sakuya!—grito furiso el uchiha.

—Arrójame el dinero y te entrego a la chica!

El uchiha obedeció y arrojo el dinero pero lo que no contaba era que sakuya le había amarrado una gran piedad y la liberaron arrojándola al rio,—"vaya nada mal pero no mata ni en cien años". Madara se sumergió en el agua para salvar a la kunoichi, mientras los bandidos usaron la oportunidad para escapar con el dinero.

Corto la cuerda que tenía atada a la cintura y luego le dio un poco de respiración boca a boca antes de salir del agua. Le quito el resto de las cuerdas que sujetaba sus brazos.

—Gracias, por salvarme... toc… toc— y expulso un poco de agua.

—-me tenias muy preocupado!— dijo el pelinegro

—Porque creo en ti madara-kun es no tuve miedo!—lo abraza tierna,—"soy toda una manipuladora". El uchiha le dio un dulce beso labios, —"No importa en la situación en la que te encuentres siempre eres fuerte sakuya, para tu eres la única chica que puede estar a mi lado".

* * *

**Espero que les haya gustado el capítulo de esta semana! **

**Nos la próxima semana =)**


	13. Pergamino 11

**Hola!**

**Cada vez este fic se pone más y más interesante en saber que pasara con sakura y los shinobis mas poderosos de la historia.**

**Advertencia: Este Capitulo contiene LEMON**

* * *

**Pergamino 11**:

—"Por fin he encontrado una caja de cristal y una de madera para proteger el pergamino",—primero introdujo el pergamino en la caja de cristal luego realizo uno sellos y toco la caja fue continuo con el proceso de resguardo del pergamino y metió la caja de cristal dentro de la caja de madera que era un poco más grande, formo unos sellos con sus manos y creo dos barreras la primera era otra protección y la segunda barrera, era una de camuflaje.—"ha llegado la hora de esconder mi valioso tesoro".

—Sayoko-san voy a salir un par de horas,— le menciono la chica.

—Está bien! pero ten mucho cuidado que en esta época del año mucha gente en las calles!—le advirtió la señora.

—Tendré cuidado!...—"además yo voy a un sitio más peligroso que las calles que es el bosque, además de que te preocupas si ya estoy media muerta!"— Sonrió con malicia por su pensamiento,— sujeto la caja con una cuerda y para luego cargarla en su espalda. La kunoichi se movilizo por las calles más alejada y poco transitada para desplazarse sigilosamente hasta llegar el bosque.

—"ese lugar es el más seguro para esconder mi valiosas muestra", luego de caminar quince minutos en el bosque en llego hasta la cascada que estaba totalmente inmóvil,—la kunoichi coloco la caja en el suelo seguido realizo formo sello complicados con sus manos y hacer presión varias partes del cuerpo,—"Con esta técnica protejo del frio mis órganos cubriéndolos con capaz de chakra negro y azul". La pelirosada sujeto la caja y camino muy lentamente por el frágil hielo que a medida que avanzaba se iba agrietando, —"colocare mi tesoro detrás de esta roca, ahora viene lo más peligroso de todo", —la kunoichi dio un salto para terminar de agrietar y sumergirse en el agua congelada.

()()()()**Lado oeste del bosque**()()()()

—Hermano, seguiremos entrenando más tarde!—le sugirió el pelinegro

—Que sucede?—pregunto curioso.

—Acabo de sentir el chakra de mi novia en el lugar que siempre nos encontramos!—dijo entusiasmado el joven.

—Cuando me la vas a presentar?

—Tal vez un día de esto!...—el pelinegro desapareció en una cortina de humo.

—Pregunto qué clase de chica se habrá fijado en mi tonto hermano?!—suspiro y continuo su entrenamiento solo.

()()()()()()()

Ubico y fijo la caja detrás de una grande por ultimo como una trampa cerca del lugar eso le alertaría de cualquier intruso que te este cerca de su valioso tesoro,—"Es hora de volver a la superficie", —trato de regresar por el mismo hueco pero este se había cercado, así que nado un poco más cerca de la orilla y acumulo chakra es su puño derecho y creó un grieta, salió del hielo como y se llego a la orilla como pudo,—"rayos! esto fue más peligroso de lo que pensé".—necesito llegar a la cabaña,—trato de levantarse pero su ropa pesaban demasiado y no la dejaba caminar.

Pero fue sujetada por hashirama,—Que te sucedió sakuya?—el pelinegro esta angustiado, así que la cargo hasta la cabaña y la ayudo a quitarse toda la ropa mojada que tenia,— te prometo que no te voy a ver! — dijo sonrojado despalda a ella, luego encendió la chimenea.

—"Pero yo no te prometo nada, porque si tengo planeado hacerte algo", se sentó en el piso en posición fetal frente a la chimenea.— El pelinegro se quito la camisa a la chica para que cubriera.

—Gracias!—murmuro la peli rosada

El pelinegro se sentó a un lado de ella y dijo — con permiso déjame revisar tu temperatura. —el pelinegro le toco las manos, los brazos, los pies pero aun seguía muy fría!

—Me preocupas sigues muy fría, esta vez el senju se sentó detrás de ella y la brazo por la espalda, el estaba bastante sonrojado al estar tan cerca de sakuya.

—"Este idiota huele bien", se relajo y se apoyo más cómodamente con hashirama, así que cerró los ojos.

()()()() **Presente**()()()()()

Luego de unos quince minutos aparece frente Reika y Yuzuki, la peli negro del equipo y los tres pases para entrar al laboratorio.

—Lo pudiste conseguir… grandioso!—menciono emocionada yuzuki

—Sakura-sensei estaba de buen humor y me dio los pases para usar el laboratorio por tres horas y lo mejor de todo es que si mucha explicación!—explico kotori.

Se colocaron sus batas blancas de laboratorio seguido de los lentes de seguridad y usaron enseguida las tarjetas del laboratorio.

()()()()**Pasado**()()()()

—"_Sakuya es muy linda! Sabe es la única chica donde le muestro mis ataques de depresión"._

—_Sakuya… te amo!_

—En ese momento la chica se giro y le estampo un dulce beso, que él no dudo en responder, al pasar varios minutos se separaron por la falta aire. Ella lo empujo suavemente al piso para que se acostara. Le beso el cuello y fue bajando lentamente hasta su pecho.

—"Lo siento, madara pero no puedo perder esta oportunidad de obtener su genes", deslizo suavemente su mano hasta la cintura del senju e ir bajando sus pantalones, —Sakuya estás segura que quieres hacerlo? —El no la obligaría y esperaría de ser necesario.

—Ella se inclino hacia él y alcanzo a besarlo,—"Esto para mí no es nada",— Si—murmuro suavemente. Se quito la camisa, quedando completamente desnuda frente a él.

Luego cambiaron deposición el arriba y ella abajo, el se quito los pantalones y la ropa interior, acaricio los suave muslos de la chica e irlas abriendo e introducir dos dedos para estimular la zona intima de sakuya para que se preparara su miembro masculino. Gemidos de placer escapan de la kunoichi,—"nada mal pero todavía te falta mucha experiencia, si medas al menos tres hijos que me pueda llevar al futuro para usarlos como armas para fastidiar a los miserables de la aldea de konoha, te convierto en un buen esposo para mito uzumaki que llegara a tu vida aproximadamente dentro de unos años después de fundar a konoha, que dices a mi propuesta?"—pensó con sarcasmo.

Estaba lo suficientemente húmeda para recibir al miembro masculino de hashirama, así que poco a poco introdujo su miembro masculino, se percato de la barrera, se sujeto de la cintura de ella y penetro de un solo golpe.

—"soy un demonio con apariencia de muñeca, y una de las cosas que les encanta los hombres jóvenes que están comenzando su vida sexual es que la chica que se enamoren sea virgen, yo no soy virgen pero luego de un pequeño entrenamiento pude alterar un poco mi sistema de regeneración y puedo forzar mi cuerpo a que aparezca el himen cuantas veces sea necesario". Una pequeña mueca de dolor se reflejo en el rostro de la kunoichi, trato de compensarla con un suave beso. Poco a poco fue aumentado el ritmo de las embestidas.—Lo siento sakuya, quiero venirme dentro de ti— hecho su primera corrida, después cambiaron deposición.

En la postura de la flor de loto el hashirama está sentado con las piernas cruzadas en la cama y la kunoichi se sienta sobre él a horcajadas. Él dirige el movimiento con sus manos, besando los senos de su pareja

Después de realizar el tres posiciones diferente, ambos llegaron al clímax,—"este senju en su última embestida logro correrse dentro de mi útero mas que en otras ocasiones", algo poco tiempo el chico senju quedo profundamente dormido,—me vestiré y luego dormiré un poco.

Luego de tres horas la kunoichi despertó frente al senju…—Buenas tardes, Hashirama

—Buenos tardes, aun te duele?

—Ya estoy bien!—le afirmo dándole un dulce beso en los labios.

El pelinegro se sorprendió un poco así que sus rostro mostraba un ligero sonrojo,—Quiero tener muchas noches como esta!—la kunoichi le susurro al oído. El pelinegro se puso rojo como una cereza, ella sonreía de alegría al ver el rostro del pelinegro de ese color.

()()()()()()**1 semana después**()()()

_**Flash back**_

—_**Necesito que mantenga entretenido a tu hermano ocupado hasta el atardecer, yo le estoy preparando una gran sorpresa para él, en el patio trasero de la posada.**_

—_**Hare todo lo posible para alejar a mi hermano de la posada**_

_**Fin flash back**_

—"el tiempo ha pasado en un abrir y cerrar de ojos por fin ha llegado uno de los momentos más apropiados para tener la excusa perfecta para seducir al uchiha y tener la posibilidad de quedar embarazadas".

_**()()()() Presente ()()()()**_

La tres kunoichi del equipo S tenia la información necesaria para buscar los antecedentes del veneno que le había asignado, así que se trasladaron a la biblioteca. Mientras el equipo M ya tenía su informe completo, y se encontraban retirándose a descansar a sus habitaciones.

* * *

**Los espero en la proxima semana con un nuevo capitulo de este interesante fan fic**

**NO SE OLVIDEN DE COMENTAR! ;D**

**Bye!**


End file.
